Blazing Heart
by NotOnlineAnymore
Summary: Her life changed the moment she was given a silver polished stone, before she knew what was going on, she found herself tied with evil darker than she could have ever imagined. R&R please! MURTAGHOC and I am proud to say, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Her Life and The Stone

**HiHi. Read and REVIEW please. This is my first Eragon fic. I own the people you aren't familiar with P REVIEW please!**

'_Dad? Dad!' a little girl screamed through the house. The house was on fire. The heat, the intensity of it gently licked on her skin, scorching it. She was huddled on the ground of the nursery. Her red hair fanned out messily, just like the fire itself._

'_Baby? Are you there?' A man came into view. He had livid black hair and brown eyes. He coughed trying to get the smoke out of his lungs. The banister crashed down, nearly squashing him with it. 'Baby, you have to get out of here. Go!' he screamed in pain. Fire had gone onto his shirt. She could see he was in pain._

'_Dad? Are you alright? Dad. Let me help you.'_

'_No! Get out of here. GET OUT!' he shouted at her. She was frightened. Tears were streaming down her face. She could feel the heat all around her, it hurt, it hurt a lot. 'GO!' _

_She scrambled up, she wasn't sure what to do. Finally she ran out the front door. Leaving her screaming father behind her. The screams haunted her. She could hear her little baby brother crying loudly from the nursery. As if a second thought she ran upstairs and kicked the door open. More smoke came from the inside she coughed and the smoke hurt her eyes. With her eye watering she quickly grabbed her baby brother from his cot and ran downstairs out of her house. _

_She could hear her father banging onto things and screaming in pain. A part of the ceiling crashed down behind her. She ran out, with tears streaming down her face while clinging onto her brother like dear life. The poor boy was not hurt, only frightened and scared. She just kept on running, blindly shouting for help. She stepped onto something, then a sharp pain on her head. Then everything went black._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle woke up gasping. She was in a tangle with her sheets. Sweet and tears were dripping down her face. The dream, it was the very same dream that had haunted her for the past eight years. She closed her eyes and she willed herself to calm down.

It happened often. Every week or so, she would dream of her parents death and possibly her baby brother. She didn't know what happened to him. The next morning of the incident she woke up in the hospital. The doctors said that he wasn't with her when a man had dropped her off at the hospital. He was gone.

Danielle stood up and walked out the door and into the kitchen. She took a glass of water and drank it down in several gulps. She then walked to the couch and sat down.

Her name was Danielle Serena Rashi. Currently 16 years old. She lived in a one bedroom apartment by herself. Illegally of course, after all, nobody needed to know she was underage. She even had a fake ID that showed she was 19, something she got off e-bay.

Danielle had long red hair that hanged till her thighs. She had a pair of hard and cold brown eyes. It literally wants to make you freeze up the second you look into it. There was something weird about her eyes, it would flash red every time she gets angry, sad or frustrated. It was like some kind of mood detector.

Danielle was tall and lean. She had a great body with great curves, courtesy to the days she spent in the gym working out. She was unusually pale and incredibly beautiful. She was pretty strong and fast, again thanks to the time she spent working out.

Danielle sighed as she looked at the clock. It was 8:00am. Time to get to work. She worked as a waitress at a bar called 'Heaven's Angels'. It was for her to afford the rent, but not enough for fanciful things. But she didn't mind. How much more does a girl need? She got off the couch and went to take a quick shower and put on her uniform.

The uniform was okay. It consist of a black collar shirt which in front of it had a picture of angel wings. The rest they could wear whatever they want.

Danielle put on a long black pants and a silvery belt. She then put on a bit of make-up, not so much, just a little eyeliner and lip gloss. She took out her black knee high boots and wore it. She left her hair the way it was. She grabbed her bag and keys and walked out the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Bye Chase!" Danielle shouted goodbye as she walked out the door. It was a typical work day. Almost all the men hit on her and a few even tried to touch her. There was this guy who went a little too far. Let's just say he won't be able to feel anything with his hands anymore.

"Hey there hot shot." Danielle twirled around, fist raised. Only to meet Jason's face.

Jason was tall, dark and handsome. He had long black hair and warm brown eyes. He was Danielle's one and only best friend.

"Damn. You punch hard." Jason said as he rubbed the side of his face. Danielle smirked and continue walking towards her house.

"It's not my fault you surprised me. I thought you were some random drunken old man." Jason just grinned and followed her.

"What? No sorry?" Danielle shook her head.

"What you doing here anyway?" she asked him. Jason seldom came down to this part of town. Something to do with his childhood memories.

"Came to drop by something. To you of course," Jason nodded to her. "Marlin asked me to give this to you." And he handed her a box. Marlin was Danielle's grandfather. Danielle hated him. It was a long story. Marlin didn't like Danielle's mother. 'She isn't good enough for you.' Was one of his many excuses to Danielle's dad. Marlin only gave her things when he was either trying to get her to come to him, or to say sorry for the way he acted to her mother. Danielle never forgave him.

So, because Danielle couldn't even stand the sight of her grandfather. Jason became 'The Messenger'.

"Thanks. I seriously doubt he would give me anything worthwhile anyway." Danielle said as she took it from him. It was heavy, and the box was beautiful. Like an antique of some sort. It had many beautiful hand crafted drawing all around it.

"Marlin told me it was suppose to be your parent's. So he gave it to you instead."

"Thanks Jason. I'll see you tomorrow." As they reached her door. She unlocked it and stepped in. Jason nodded.

"Bye." And she closed the door shut. She dumped the box onto the couch and went to take a shower.

10 minutes later, she emerged. Wearing a bathrobe, she sat down onto the couch and examined the box. Now that she looked closely at it. It was very beautiful. On one side it had a carving of a beautiful fairy, sitting on a rock. On the other side was a fierce dragon, breathing fire out of its lungs. After a while of examining it she opened it.

And inside lay a polished silver stone.

**Thanks for reading. Now your mission is to REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2 Annoyance and Confusion

**Hey! FINALLY! My second chapter is done. And in a day too! I hope you guys enjoyed my previous chapter. This one is a little short. I ran out on things to type about. Anyway, my hands are aching for a rest. Its 1am now. And I wanna go for a supper. See ya! REVIEW!**

**Recap**

_She dumped the box onto the couch and went to take a shower. _

_10 minutes later, she emerged. Wearing a bathrobe, she sat down onto the couch and examined the box. Now that she looked closely at it. It was very beautiful. On one side it had a carving of a beautiful fairy, sitting on a rock. On the other side was a fierce dragon, breathing fire out of its lungs. After a while of examining it she opened it._

_And inside lay a polished silver stone._

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The stone was silver in colour it had golden veins like thing running down the side of it. It was pretty heavy but it was polished like it had been polished by a hundred men. It was smoother than anything Danielle ever felt before. She felt awkward. Why would Marlin, bother to send her a polish white stone? The stone felt and looked strangely familiar. As if she had seen it before.

Sighing, she brought the stone and the box into her bedroom. She sat the box onto her bedside table and lay the stone next to it. After changing into her pajamas. She fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She was abruptly roused from her sleep. She sat up and listened carefully. Nothing. _'Must be my imagination.'_ As she lay back down and fell asleep again.

A squeak pierced through the silence of the apartment. Waking her up again. She squinted in the dark, trying to see what was making that noise. Another squeak echoed from beside her bed. She stood up and turned on the light. A louder squeak again echoed through the night. Danielle was alarmed.

Danielle reached on top of her closet and searched for something. Her fingers touched something cool, she grabbed it and brought it down. It was a sword she kept for emergencies. She unsheathe it and gripped it tightly.

Another squeak came. She saw the stone vibrated, cautiously she walked up to it and touched it, it kept vibrating.

'_What the hell is this?' _She had a sneaky feeling that this stone was no ordinary stone. She growled in frustration, her eyes flashed red for a second. She took a deep breathe and calmed down. Eyes wary she decided to wait until tomorrow before she figure out what's wrong with the stone. It was most likely a trick by Jason anyway. Setting the now still stone onto the side of the table she crawled back into bed. The second her head touched the pillow. She was fast asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle woke up with a start, it was the stone, again. She turned to look at the clock, squinting, it was 6am. Way too early to be awake. She then turned to look at the reason she was awake. It was rocking and squeaking more than ever. Danielle's eyes flashed red for a while before turning into their usual brown. Groaning she lay back down onto her bed, hoping to get some more sleep.

After a while of staring at the ceiling Danielle could handle it no more. The stone was rolling and rocking around. Growling, she swore under her breath and went to get ready for the day. Trying her hardest to ignore the stone.

Danielle went into the bathroom to wash and wear her clothes. Since it was a Saturday. Which meant a no work day. If you were wondering how come Danielle never goes to school, it's because she is a drop-out. She was so sick of the people treating other people like dirt that she one day just packed up her books and left. Who need school anyway? Danielle was an extremely smart girl.

She took out and wore a black spaghetti strap tank top which on it say 'Bite Me' in big red letters and she wore a fish-net shirt on top of it.

For the bottom she wore a long black pants and a white miniskirt over it. She took a glance in the mirror, her hair was still down and she didn't look messed up. Shrugging she stepped out the bathroom and looked at the stone.

She swore that by tomorrow morning, she would bring the stone to Marlin and smash it onto his head. She had enough of this stupid rocking thing. Suddenly, the rocking stopped.

It quivered, then rolled forwards and dropped onto the floor with a loud thump. She inched towards the door in alarm, her hand inching closer and closer to the sword she put down beside the door. The stone wobbled towards her.

Suddenly a crack appeared on the stone. Then another and another. Danielle grabbed the sword and leaned forward. At the top of the stone, where the cracks met, a small piece wobble, as if it were balanced on something. Then it rose and toppled onto the floor.

After another series of squeaks, a small head poked out of the hole. Followed by a weirdly angled body. Danielle held the sword tightly, ready to strike the creature if needed. Soon the creature was all the way out of the stone. It stayed in place for a moment then skittered onto her bed.

Danielle was shocked. Standing in front of her, licking the liquid off its body, was a silver baby dragon.

**Took a while, but I managed. Going to go eat my late late late supper now. REVIEW please! Thanks! Flames are welcome! But please do TRY to be nice! **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**Love ya'll!**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 Silver and Darkness

**HiHi! Hope you guyz liked the previous chapter! Sorry if it was short… ENJOY ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Recap**

_After another series of squeaks, a small head poked out of the hole. Followed by a weirdly angled body. Danielle held the sword tightly, ready to strike the creature if needed. Soon the creature was all the way out of the stone. It stayed in place for a moment then skittered onto her bed._

_Danielle was shocked. Standing in front of her, licking the liquid off its body, was a silver baby dragon._

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The dragon was no longer than her arm. Its bright scales was silvery white that seemed to glow under the moonlight. It had golden colour streaks running down its neck and along its spikes. It was the same colour as the stone, no, Danielle realized. But a dragon egg.

The young thing made a startling squeak and spread its wings. It's wings was several times the size of its own body. A thin membrane connected from one bone to another. It extended from the wings front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons.

The dragons head was a roughly triangular shaped. Two large fangs curved down from the upper jaw. It looked extremely sharp. Its claws was also white, sharp and curved to the edge. A series of spikes ran down from the base of the dragons spine to the end of its tail.

Danielle walked slowly towards it, gripping the sword tightly till her hands was white. The dragon was suddenly aware of her movements and snapped its head to her direction. Danielle froze. She didn't know much about dragons, but this is way too weird to be true

'_This is a dream, must be a dream.' _She thought as she pinched herself, only to cause a slight bruise on her arm. _'Okay, not a dream. But what the hell is this?' _Still she was careful not to approach too close to the dragon looking thing. It might be a dangerous creature to touch.

The silvery dragon very soon lost interest in Danielle, it ran around the room bumping into furniture here and there. Squealing each time it hit something. It jumped again onto the bed again and snuggled onto her pillow, it again faced Danielle, opening its mouth wide, giving out a pitiful squeak, displaying two rows of abnormally sharp teeth. Danielle felt totally out of place.

She didn't know what to do. There was a dragon, a silvery white dragon nestling on her pillow, while snapping its jaws at her for food. She was confused, not scared, but confused.

"Must be hungry." She said out loud, not thinking that the dragon would understand her. But to her surprise it shook its head up and down, as if nodding. Danielle stared for a moment before rushing out of room, shutting the door. And walking to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took out a pack of chicken legs. She stripped the meat of the bone and putting it onto a plate. She didn't know how much the dragon would eat so she just took more than enough.

This was unreal. How on earth did her grandfather come across a dragon egg? And why was it past on to her and was suppose to be her parents? Did her grandfather know why it was here? It was supposed to be passed on for centuries, why did it lay for her? How come this stone seemed so strangely familiar? And dragons didn't even existed for god's sake. What the hell is going on? Why did a normal girl like her, Danielle come across such thing?

Danielle's first thought was to call Jason and ask him for advice or help. But he is most likely going to laugh into her face anyway. She must as well take care of this herself. She growled as her eyes flashed red again.

'_That's it, when the sun comes up. I am going to march up to Marlin and get some answers from him.' _She thought as she became gradually more and more annoyed at the things that was happening to her. It was unbelievable.

She went back into her bedroom carrying the plate of meat. She found the dragon sitting on the windowsill staring at a bright moon. Danielle unconsciously smiled at it. It looked so cute and beautiful, with the moon light shining off its scales, it actually look like a shining silver ball with golden streak around it.

Danielle slowly and cautiously sat onto the end of her bed, holding out a small piece of meat to the dragon, careful not to touch it, just incase. The dragon sniffed it for a while, before jabbing its head forward like a snake and snatched the meat out of his fingers, swallowing it whole with a big gulp. The dragon squealed, as if asking for more food.

Slowly, Danielle fed the dragon, careful to keep her fingers out of the way. Soon, the whole plate of meat was gone. Done eating, it snuggled close to Danielle, Danielle smiled and patted it.

A blast of icy cold energy surged through her arm and her whole body. It was so cold that Danielle was literally numbed for a while. Her whole body was on fire. Pain shot through her veins and blood. Danielle resisted the urge to scream. Her eyes flashed deep red and she bit her lip hard, drawing out blood. She struggled to stand up, but ended up on the floor instead, her vision blurred. The pain was still there, running through her body. The last thing she saw was the dragon looking knowingly at her, before her vision turned black, it was like she was blind, but she could still feel the pain. After what it felt like hours, she fell into unconsciousness.

**WHEW! Done. Sorry if short. Im thinking 1000 words about should be enough for one chappy. Sorry! Cant think of much! My brain hurts!**

**My com restarted earlier and I was petrified I would loose everything. But thank god I didn't. REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**JA NE!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Place and The Surprise

**Wee! Finally! I got ONE review! Come on guyz. Where's the LOVE? REVIEW la. PLEASE! Thanks so much Deer-Shifter! I LOVE YOU!**

**Recap**

_Slowly, Danielle fed the dragon, careful to keep her fingers out of the way. Soon, the whole plate of meat was gone. Done eating, it snuggled close to Danielle, Danielle smiled and patted it._

_A blast of icy cold energy surged through her arm and her whole body. It was so cold that Danielle was literally numbed for a while. Her whole body was on fire. Pain shot through her veins and blood. Danielle resisted the urge to scream. Her eyes flashed deep red and she bit her lip hard, drawing out blood. She struggled to stand up, but ended up on the floor instead, her vision blurred. The pain was still there, running through her body. The last thing she saw was the dragon looking knowingly at her, before her vision turned black, it was like she was blind, but she could still feel the pain. After what it felt like hours, she fell into unconsciousness. _

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle groaned as white bright light shone onto her face, she opened her eyes and squinted under the bright light. She looked up and realized it was only the sun. She sat up as the day's past events hit her as hard as someone knocked her with a hammer. The dragon egg from Marlin; the egg hatching and a beautiful silver dragon coming out; the feeding and the pain when she touched it.

Her head pounded as she looked around. She then found out she wasn't even in her bedroom anymore! She was surrounded by trees and surprisingly fresh air. Her eyes hurt and so does her body. She then remembered the dragon and she look at her hand. There, where she had first touched the dragon, was a silvery white mark. Something close to a birth mark of some kind. She touched it and it felt smooth.

Danielle thought of the dragon. The dragon! Where is it? Was it alright? Did it got hurt too? Suddenly really aware of her surroundings, she stood up so fast that her head pounded more than usual. Her eyes somehow hurt a lot.

"Where the hell am I?" she said out loud. She growled and looked around. The trees were beautiful. Like nothing she ever saw in New York. Or anywhere she went before. The leaves were bright gold and some of them were silver. The branches hanged down like a coat around the trunk. It was beautiful.

She growled again and realized that her sword was still in her hands. Tying it onto her belt she went off to search for the dragon.

A loud squeal echoed from on top of her. Her head shot up.

"There you are!' standing on one of the branches of the tree. Was the silver dragon. It was snuggled lazily next to the trunk of the tree. When it saw Danielle, it flew down and landed on her shoulder. It's talons gripping her shoulder tight that it made a bruise. Danielle winced but ignored the pain and patter the dragon.

"Don't run off like that next time! And we have to find out how do we get home!" She said to the dragon.

She thought about it. The dragon is going to be hard to take care off. In fairytales, dragon can be as large as a mountain. Danielle shudder to think how would they fit it in such a small apartment. Anyway, back to the present. How on earth are they suppose to get out of here?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Almost two months had passed since Danielle and her dragon appeared in this strange land. The dragon grew really fast. It was now as tall as Danielle and as long as a house (a bungalow house). It's scales are now like silver plates with a golden line through each of them. It really was magnificent.

It's talons grew long and sharp, as dangerous as any sword. The spikes on the back of her spike grew tall and sharp too. So did her teeth. It ate a lot too.

Everyday, Danielle would let the dragon roam by itself, letting it hunt whatever it wanted. While Danielle would hunt by herself. They made a small hut somewhere in the woods. Danielle fashioned herself a bow and a few arrows. So while the dragon is feasting on its prey. Danielle would roast a rabbit of two to eat.

When the night came, Danielle would talk to the dragon while sitting in the hollow place between the dragons shoulder blades. Then like that, they would fall asleep.

Danielle slowly grew accustom to the living-in-the-wild thing. Her dexterity had increased thanks to the amount of archery she did. Her strength and agility also increased a great deal for living this kind of life. The only thing that didn't change was her appearance. She still looked the same. Even though she could feel the strength flowing in her veins, she didn't seem to grow any muscles of any kind. It was all together quite unnerving.

Danielle seemed to be more beautiful than before. Her red hair grew longer and shinier. She grew fairer and taller. The thing she found weird was that her eyes weren't brown anymore, but a little orangy brown. As if someone mixed red with it. And her ears grew a little pointed at the end. It was as if when she stepped into another world, she turned into a thing almost like an elf! Of course that wasn't logical, but hey, she lives with a dragon. Anything could come true.

Danielle was on the way back from her daily hunting she was unlucky, she didn't manage to catch anything. Guess she would have to have some of the dragon's share. When she got back into the area where she lived. The saw the dragon sitting sadly near the hut. Her first thought was that it got hurt, and she ran towards it.

"Are you alright?" She asked it.

_Danielle. _Said a voice in her head. She was shocked, but she managed to choke out.

"Dr..Dragon?"

_Danielle. _Again it said. She blinked in surprise. She didn't know dragons could talk! She was delighted. Delighted more than scared at least. Now she has some one she could talk to.

"You, you can talk?" The dragon solemnly nodded its head.

_Danielle._

**Oooh. Nice dragon. I wish I have a dragon sniff. Anyway. Hope you guyz enjoyed this chapter. It's a little lame. I couldn't think of a way to do it. I PROMISE that the next chapter would be better. Im too lazy to write the whole way through. SO I might jump a lot… sorry… Somethings gonna happen next chapter. Something GOOD. STAY TUNED! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**FOR GOODNESS SAKES. PLEASE REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND WRITE SOMETHING!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Another Dragon and The Name

**Why nobody review waaan? Five chapters and only one review. Come on people. Where's the Love? REVIEW!**

**Recap**

_Danielle was on the way back from her daily hunting she was unlucky, she didn't manage to catch anything. Guess she would have to have some of the dragon's share. When she got back into the area where she lived. The saw the dragon sitting sadly near the hut. Her first thought was that it got hurt, and she ran towards it._

"_Are you alright?" She asked it._

_Danielle. Said a voice in her head. She was shocked, but she managed to choke out._

"_Dr..Dragon?"_

_Danielle. Again it said. She blinked in surprise. She didn't know dragons could talk! She was delighted. Delighted more than scared at least. Now she has some one she could talk to._

"_You, you can talk?" The dragon solemnly nodded its head._

_Danielle._

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A week had passed since Danielle found out her dragon could talk. Every night, the dragon would listen to Danielle talk, sometimes Danielle would stop to explain what one or two things about the words she said. Other times the dragon asked her to explain them to it. Teaching the dragon how to speak (well… Thought speak anyway.) was not as hard as trying to teach a new born baby. The dragon was incredibly intelligent and learned really fast. Just after a week. The dragon could already speak quite fluent. Not fluent enough, but it still was good.

"We have to think up a name for you." Danielle said to the dragon while staring to the night sky. It was a starry night. The bright moon gave enough light for them to see whatever they were doing. Danielle was sitting on the hollow base between the dragon's shoulder blades.

_A name? _It said.

"Yeah. A name. Firstly, are you a female of a male?" she asked it. The dragon lifted her head and did a sort of grin.

_How about you guess? _Danielle rolled her eyes.

"No doubt you're a female. A lot of female I know always say that. Specially on computer games." (This part is a little lame. Bare with me please.)

_Computer? Never mind, explain that to me later. Yeah, you are right. I am a female._

"So what should I name you? Nod your head if you like the name." The dragon nodded.

"Denisha?" She shook her head. "Dessy, Ana, Avril, Cathrine…" Danielle went on and on. Each time the dragon shook her head. "How about… Kahiro?' The dragon turned her head to one side.

_Kahiro? Isn't that a male name?_

"No, it isn't."

_Kahiro, Kahiro. I like it._

"Kahiro it is then!" Danielle said with a smile. Glad she got that over with. She didn't want to call Kahiro 'Dragon' all the time. Danielle then spent the whole night trying to explain what does a 'computer' mean. Which led to monitor, which led to the CPU, which led to a mouse. Which went on and on and on…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A Month Later…**

_Danielle. DANIELLE! _Danielle awoke with a start. Kahiro's face was right in front of here. She was taking an afternoon nap.

"Huh? Wha? Is the hut on fire?" Danielle said. Looking at Kahiro. Kahiro sounded really urgent and excited.

_No._

"Is alien's going to abduct us?"

_No._

"Is there an earth-quake?"

_NO._

"Then why on earth did you wake me up for?" Danielle growled. Laying back down and preparing to fall asleep again.

_I saw another! I saw another dragon! Danielle? DANIELLE WAKE UP! _Kahiro roared at her. Danielle blinked sleepily at her,

"You saw another dragon. So what?" Danielle rubbed her eyes.

_Three. Two. One._

"You saw another WHAT?" Danielle shot up in surprise. "Where is it? What is it? Was there someone together with it? Is it an enemy? Are they going to kill us?" She rambled on and on. Kahiro just chuckled.

_SLOW DOWN!_ Danielle shut her mouth. _They are only a few miles away from her. It was a dragon. There was two humans with it. Two male's to be exact. Both nearly the same age as you. No, I don't think they are enemies, well, I hope not and they do not know we exist._

"When did you see them?"

_A few hours ago. I was hunting when I came across another dragon. It was a sapphire blue colour dragon. I slowly followed it back to where it came from and I saw two men resting around a fire. I heard them call the dragon Saphira._

"It must be a female then. They might be able to help us. Get home I mean." Kahiro's face saddened. They had not manage to figure out how to bring Kahiro back. How would they be able to hide her? There was a high chance that she was going to leave Kahiro behind.

"Don't worry my dear friend. I won't leave you behind. Ever. I would rather stay here with you." Kahiro did a smile. Or what seemed like a smile. If a kid ever saw a dragon smile, it would make him run away screaming for his mommy.

"So did you manage to catch the human's names?" She asked.

_I managed to hear one of them. The other, I'm not so sure._

"What's his name?"

_Eragon. _Danielle's eyes widened, she knew that name. She knew that name really well.

**Ooooh. Cliffy. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't really sure about the dragons name. Is Kahiro a female name? If it is good. If it isn't SORRY!**

**Kahiro is from my best friend. She made it up (Not for my story) for online games. So… I used it. Lolz. I hope she won't mind.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Brother and Another

**Thank you Ginger-Bizkit! For your review! Thank you sooo much! Come on people RevIEw!**

**Recap**

"_Don't worry my dear friend. I won't leave you behind. Ever. I would rather stay here with you." Kahiro did a smile. Or what seemed like a smile. If a kid ever saw a dragon smile, it would make him run away screaming for his mommy._

"_So did you manage to catch the human's names?" She asked._

I managed to hear one of them. The other, I'm not so sure.

"_What's his name?"_

Eragon_. Danielle's eyes widened, she knew that name. She knew that name really well._

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Eragon…" Danielle said out loud. The name struck many, many memories. Kahiro could feel a great wave of sadness from Danielle.

_Danielle, are you alright little one? Who is he?_

"Eragon." Tears leaking into Danielle's eyes. She slid on to the ground. Could it be a coincidence? Some one just happened to name their child after that name? Eragon was a pretty famous name. But maybe, just maybe it might be him.

_Little one, _Kahiro said, nudging her. _Who is this Eragon and what is he to you?_ More tears leaked into Danielle's eyes.

"Eragon, is the name of my little brother." Kahiro's eyes widened in surprise. Kahiro knew about Danielle's past. About her mother leaving them when she was young, about her father dieing in the fire, about her saving her brother from the fire. But her brother was named missing after a man found Danielle, unconscious in the streets.

_Is this possible, little one? That the boy is your younger brother? Maybe he too became a dragon rider. _Danielle slowly nodded.

"Maybe, just maybe he might still be alive… But I can't get my hopes up. Come, let's spy on them to see whether they are our allies." Outside she acted really brave, but her inside ached for her brother, her dear little baby brother. Maybe they can be a family again. Danielle shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her mind. There was a 99 chance that he wouldn't be him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The day finally came when Eragon unwrapped his side for the last time, his ribs, completely healed from the clashing with the Ra'zac. Saphira watched him as he stretched slowly, pleased from feeling no pain, Eragon went to sit next to Murtagh.

"Now that I am strong enough, would you like to spar?" Eragon said.

"With sharpened swords? We could kill each other." Answered Murtagh.

"Here, give me your sword." Said Eragon. Murtagh hesitated, then handed over his long hand-and-a-half swords. Eragon blocked the edge with mage, the way Brom showed him to, Eragon said "I can undo that once we are finished." Murtagh examined the edge, only to find it blocked. Then they spared. Neither of them noticed a girl hiding behind a tree. Watching their every move.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle was shocked. In front of her, was two men sparing. One of them, called Eragon and the other, Murtagh. She also saw the blue dragon, Saphira.

She was shocked when she first saw the dragon, she was shocked when she the boy, or rather man, Eragon, said a certain word, and the sword's edges got blocked. Danielle also was shocked when she saw the amount of skill they both had as they were sparing.

_Wow, they are good with the sharp toothpick. _ Kahiro said. Because Kahiro was too big to hide quietly, so while Danielle hid within the trees. Kahiro was flying atop them. Careful not to let the other dragon see her.

Danielle was actually pretty disappointed. This Eragon, was not her little brother. Her little brother was fairer and had red hair too. But this Eragon didn't. Danielle had to take a deep breathe to not to cry out in disappointment. To her great misfortune, the blue dragon, Saphira, heard her. Next thing Danielle knew was the Saphira's sharp tail was onto her throat.

_Eragon! _Saphira roared. Eragon and Murtagh turned and saw Danielle being held by Saphira's tail. _An Intruder!_

_Danielle! Are you alright? I'm coming to help! _Cried out Kahiro.

_No! Stay back! You might get hurt in the process. This people might be allies. Let me try to negotiate with them before you do anything. I'll shout for you if I need you. _Said Danielle. Kahiro fell back reluctantly.

_If anything happens. I'm going to rip them into shreds!_ Kahiro said back before hiding back into the darkness.

"Who are you?" asked Eragon pointing his sword at her. The girl was beautiful. She had long red hair that seemed to fan out behind her and beautiful orangy-brown eyes. She was wearing a simple black shirt and a long black pants a sword was strapped onto her waist. It was a nice sword.

"I'm," She hesitated. "Danielle." Even Murtagh was taken back at her beauty. She looked almost like the Elf in Eragon's dream.

"Are you an elf?" asked Murtagh. Danielle looked at him weirdly.

"An elf? No, I'm not." Danielle answered. "I am an ally and a friend. I think. Depends on who you guys are."

_Eragon, do you think we can trust her? _Saphira asked.

_What do you think? I'll question her some more._

"Are you alone?" Eragon asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you from?" Danielle looked away sadly.

"Not anywhere near here." Eragon was a little suspicious. But still, Danielle looked trustworthy.

_I think we can trust her. _Eragon told Saphira.

_I have a way of testing whether she really is alone or with some one else. _Saphira raised her tail as if to strike Danielle. Danielle's eyes widened in terror and surprise. Eragon, understanding what Saphira was going to do, just stared at Danielle calmly. Murtagh, however was horrified. Just Saphira's tail began to strike downwards. A deep and loud roar echoed from above them, Saphira, Eragon and Murtagh looked up.

Only to see a beautiful silver dragon hovering above them.

**Took me quite long on this. Sorry if its still kinda short though. Hope you all like it! REVIEW please. REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Wound and A Mistake

**I'm sooo happy. Its my seventh chapter! Weee! Lol. Now where was I… owh yeah!**

**Recap**

"_Not anywhere near here." Eragon was a little suspicious. But still, Danielle looked trustworthy._

I think we can trust her_. Eragon told Saphira._

I have a way of testing whether she really is alone or with some one else_. Saphira raised her tail as if to strike Danielle. Danielle's eyes widened in terror and surprise. Eragon, understanding what Saphira was going to do, just stared at Danielle calmly. Murtagh, however was horrified. Just Saphira's tail began to strike downwards. A deep and loud roar echoed from above them, Saphira, Eragon and Murtagh looked up. _

_Only to see a beautiful silver dragon hovering above them._

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Eragon looked up in surprise and horror. Galbatorix must had got another egg to hatch! The dragon was a magnificent silver colour. Each of its scales had a golden streak running downwards. Even Murtagh and Saphira was stunned.

_Blood traitors! Egg breakers! Murderers! _Saphira roared as she snapped out of her trance. She spread her large wings and flew at Kahiro. Danielle was confused. Why did the dragon call them that?

_Kahiro! Look out! _Cried out Danielle when she saw Saphira speeding towards her. Kahiro bent down just in time to avoid Saphira. They engaged in a battle of dragons.

"Kahiro!" screamed Danielle. With andreline pumping in her veins, she unsheathe her sword with newly found strength. With a war cry, she charged at Eragon. Eragon turned just in time to block her attack. Murtagh joined the battle.

Danielle jumped at Eragon and did a sharp turn with her sword. Eragon just managed to block. But even though he blocked it, by the sheer strength of her attacks he was being pushed back. Murtagh appeared behind Danielle and jab her with his sword. Danielle did a back flip and landed behind Murtagh.

Eragon and Murtagh couldn't help but be pushed back at the power of her attacks. To Eragon, Danielle was a very skilled fighter. Even when it was Eragon fighting together with Murtagh, they both could barely hold their ground. To Danielle, Eragon and Murtagh weren't as skilled as she thought they were. They moved slower and their attacks were weaker than she saw when they were sparing with each other.

"Brisingr!" shouted Eragon as a fire bolt shot out at Danielle. Danielle just managed to duck just in time. Eyes widening, Danielle looked at Eragon like he was crazy. _'How the hell did he do that?'_ Danielle thought as she ducked Murtagh's attack.

"Jier-" as Eragon was about to say the stunning spell. An injured roar of a dragon broke Eragon's concentration. Taking the chance, Danielle did a somersault in the air and threw a dagger at Eragon and landed behind him. Eragon, being caught by surprise jumped back and was only to bump into Danielle. She quickly held her sword onto Eragon's neck.

"Call your dragon off!" Danielle shouted as another roar of rage echoed above them. She knew it was Kahiro that was hurt, she could feel it in their connection. Rage pumped through her. "Call your dam dragon off before I rip your head off your body!" cried out Danielle, pressing the sword deeper, causing a little blood to appear.

_Saphira! She has me by the neck! Come down! _Eragon shouted. Soon after, Saphira landed behind Eragon with a loud thud. But Kahiro, however was not so lucky. She landed onto the ground with a loud bang. Her side deeply injured with blood pouring out of it.

"Kahiro!" screamed out Danielle. Tears springing into her eyes. She didn't want to lose her too! Not like her parents, not like her little baby brother. She didn't want to be alone again. "Kahiro!" Then she turned back to Eragon with tears already streaming down her face.

"You'll pay for this, filth. You will pay with every bone in your body. If Kahiro dies. I'll… I'll kill you!" she screamed at him and dropped her sword. Running towards Kahiro.

"Waise heill." Eragon muttered as he put his hand onto his throat. He actually felt guilty for doing that to the dragon.

"Oh my god. Kahiro. Are you alright?" cried out Danielle when she reached her. Kahiro gave her a weak smile.

_I'm alright. Little one. I would just need a little time to heal. Meanwhile, I can't fight anymore. _Danielle tore off half of her shirt and held it onto Kahiro's wound.

"You won't have to fight. I don't even know what are we fighting about. Don't worry, if it risk you getting hurt again, I'll do anything for them." Danielle whispered back. Leaning against her hurt dragon, still holding part of her shirt on her wound, momentarily forgetting about Eragon and Murtagh,

_Just promise me that you won't let them do anything drastic. Refuse if you have to. Don't worry about me. _Said Kahiro. Her voice getting weaker.

"Don't say things like that. You'll get better. I promise. Just go to rest. I'll take care of the other guys." Kahiro slowly nodded and closed her eyes.

_I love you little one._

_I love you too._

**(I was going to stop here. But to be nice. I'll continue on.)**

Danielle stood up. The bleeding on Kahiro's side had stopped. But she could tell that she was badly injured. Danielle walked up to Eragon and Murtagh.

'_They must be some magicians of some kind. The wound on his neck is gone. Maybe I can get them to heal Kahiro_.' Thought Danielle. She looked up.

"Please. I'll do anything for you. I'll even let you kill me if you have to. I don't know what's going on. I don't know why you attacked us. I don't know why I'm even here. But please, just save Kahiro." Said Danielle. Eragon was surprised.

_Maybe she doesn't work for Galbatorix. She seems so sad and sincere. _Thought Eragon to Saphira.

_If she doesn't. Then we must have made a really bad mistake. A mistake that would probably take years to correct. _Saphira answered.

"You don't work for Galbatorix than?" Eragon asked slowly. Danielle looked at him, confused. She could feel her head getting windy. Maybe the lost of blood from Kahiro was taking a toll on her too.

"Who is Galnotrix?" Danielle asked. Eragon's eyes widened.

"We've made a big mistake." Said Eragon and he walked up to Kahiro. "Waise heill." He said as Kahiro's wound began to heal.

"A mistake? You made a mistake that almost killed Kahiro?" Eragon looked down and nodded. "You- your… I need you all. For questions that needs answers. But if Kahiro doesn't survive this. You all would pay." And she slumped forward. Head spinning, into unconsciousness. Her very last thought was _'I've been blacking out a lot lately…'_

**Maybe a little overly dramatic. But hey! I tried my best! Bare with me please! This may not be so good. I actually wrote another one. But then my com restarted and it was all GONE! I was so saad… sniff so I had to rewrite. REVIEW please! Come on! It's my seventh chapter and I only have 4 reviews!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEEEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Awakening and The History

**Sorry for the late late late update. It's cuz I wasn't home for a while. Sorry! This chapter might have a lot of Kahiro/Danielle conversation. So prepare to feel a lot of Italics!**

**Recap**

_You don't work for Galbatorix than?" Eragon asked slowly. Danielle looked at him, confused. She could feel her head getting windy. Maybe the lost of blood from Kahiro was taking a toll on her too._

"_Who is Galnotrix?" Danielle asked. Eragon's eyes widened._

"_We've made a big mistake." Said Eragon and he walked up to Kahiro. "Waise heill." He said as Kahiro's wound began to heal._

"_A mistake? You made a mistake that almost killed Kahiro?" Eragon looked down and nodded. "You- your… I need you all. For questions that needs answers. But if Kahiro doesn't survive this. You all would pay." And she slumped forward. Head spinning, into unconsciousness. Her very last thought was 'I've been blacking out a lot lately…' _"

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_DANIELL! Why did you leave me to die?" shouted Danielle's father, his clothing was completely burned, his skin and body was burned badly, blister were everywhere. Seeing him made Danielle sick in her stomach._

"_You asked me to go! I had no choice!" screamed out Danielle. Danielle's father change shape into Danielle's mother. Danielle's mother's face was covered with a black cloth._

"_I don't want you! You don't deserve to be my daughter!" screamed out her mother. She raised her hand and slapped Danielle on the face. "You are the worst daughter ever!" Danielle had tears streaming down her face._

"_Mommy, please, what did I do wrong?" Danielle's mom replied._

"_For LIVING!" and she vanished, only to be in placed by a young man with livid red hair and dull blue eyes._

"_Why did you abandoned me sister? Don't you love me?" he said. Danielle looked up._

"_Eragon? No! I still loved you! It wasn't my fault!" cried out Danielle, running up to him. Hugging him._

"_Liar! You left me to die!" and he pushed her aside and she fell to the ground._

"_Mom? Dad? Eragon? I'm sorry!" cried out Danielle._

"_Your pathetic!" he cried out before disappearing._

Danielle woke up with a start. Beads of sweat and tears were pouring down her face. "Eragon!" she gasped out.

_Danielle! Your awake! How are you feeling? _Said a voice in her head. Danielle took a moment to register that voice. Then the weight of the battle with Eragon crashed down on her.

_Kahiro! Are you alright? Is your wound gone? Where are you? Did they hurt you? Are they gone? What was their mistake? How long have I been out? Where am I? Where's Eragon? Who is she? _Danielle answered back, finally looking around her she saw that she was on a the floor of a cave. Beside her was a beautiful woman. More beautiful than anybody Danielle ever met. She had long dark hair and had the fairest skin Danielle ever saw. Her features were perfect, perfect looks, perfect lips, perfect shape. Everything.

Kahiro snorted. _Yes, I am. Yes it is. Outside the cave. No they did not. No they aren't. They nearly killed their allies. For more than 2 weeks. In a cave. He is hunting. An Elf._

_Huh? _Danielle blinked.

_I answered your questions. Yes, I am alright. Yes, my wound has perfectly healed. I am outside the cave guarding it. They are not gone. Their mistake was that they nearly killed us, who are there allies. You have been out for more than 2 weeks by some mysterious illness, you were tossing and turning all the time. You are in a cave. Eragon and Saphira are out hunting, Murtagh is beside me, resting. She is an elf that Eragon rescued a few days ago._

_An elf? _Danielle asked. Now that she looked closely, the woman was too pretty to be true AND she had ears that point near the top. _Oh… What do you mean by they are our allies?_

_Haih… It's a long story. _Answered Kahiro.

_I've got all the time in the world._

_Fine, it started like this. A long time ago, before any of our grandfathers were born, the Dragon Riders were formed. Their mission was to guard and to protect, and for a long time they succeeded. Their prowess in battle were unmatched, for each had a strength of ten men. They were immortal unless they died by blades or poison. While they kept the land at piece, the elves were our allies and the dwarves were our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But, happiness, cannot last._

_Although no enemies could destroy them, they forgotten to guard against themselves. A boy, named Galbatorix, was born. At ten he was tested, and the Riders found great power within him. They quickly accepted him as their own._

_Through their training he passed with flying colours, exceeding all others in skill and power. Gifted with a sharp mind and strong body, he quickly took his place among the Riders ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their days of power and ignored caution. That was the end of them._

_Galbatorix went on a reckless mission with two of his friends. When he came back, both his friends and their dragons were dead. And so was Galbatorix's dragon. It was then the seed of madness was planted._

_Galbatorix went back to the council of the Riders and demanded another dragon. But they refused. Fueled by madness, anger and rage. Galbatorix stole a dragon egg and made it hatch for him. Galbatorix trained in dark arts, soon, very soon he became the most powerful dragon rider of all. He killed many, soon another rider by the name of Morzan joined Galbatorix in his mad quest. Soon after, 12 more riders joined them. Those twelve, including Morzan, were named the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared against their wrath, and quickly face their doom. Without the Riders there to protect the people. The people, fearing Galbatorix, made him the kind of all of Alagaesia._ Kahiro then fell silent.

Danielle blinked. Once, twice.

_I'm in a fairyland. _Danielle answered. Her life was in a wreck. First she met the dragon, got transferred into some random forest, then she got into a fight with someone she thought was her brother, she woke a few weeks later beside and elf, only to hear about dwarves and elves and dragon riders. This was all too much to take in. She took a deep breathe.

_So dwarves and elves exist here?_

_Yes._

_Galbatorix is the kind of where we are?_

_Yes._

_We aren't in New York?_

_Yes._

_Eragon is another dragon rider?_

_Yes._

_Galbatorix and Morzan and the rest of the Forsworn are the bad guys?_

_Yes._

_The world's faith is up to me and you?_

_Yes._

_We could get killed?_

_Yes. _Danielle sighed wearily.

_I'm not going home anytime soon am I? _Danielle swore she could feel Kahiro smile.

_Nope, we are not._

_You would have been a great history teacher. _Danielle said, smiling to no one.

**Good. That is done. Now all you lovely people have to do it… REVIEW! Oh. This most likely wont be a Eragon/Danielle fic. I think I wanna do a Murtagh/Danielle. DUnno. What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Plan and An Argument

**HiHi… Ayo, nobody reviewed for the last chapter… come on laa… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Recap**

I'm in a fairyland._ Danielle answered. Her life was in a wreck. First she met the dragon, got transferred into some random forest, then she got into a fight with someone she thought was her brother, she woke a few weeks later beside and elf, only to hear about dwarves and elves and dragon riders. This was all too much to take in. She took a deep breathe._

So dwarves and elves exist here?

Yes.

Galbatorix is the kind of where we are?

Yes.

We aren't in New York?

Yes.

Eragon is another dragon rider?

Yes.

Galbatorix and Morzan and the rest of the Forsworn are the bad guys?

Yes.

The world's faith is up to me and you?

Yes.

We could get killed?

Yes._ Danielle sighed wearily._

I'm not going home anytime soon am I?_ Danielle swore she could feel Kahiro smile._

Nope, we are not.

You would have been a great history teacher._ Danielle said, smiling to no one. _

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle sighed as she sat on Kahiro, staring at the sky. _Where are they now? _She said to her beautiful silver dragon.

_Probably out there, sparing of some sort. _Kahiro answered. Then she smirked. _I think they are trying to spar to death to beat you. Remember the last battle you had?_

Danielle snorted. _Men… _

Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh. Danielle and Kahiro had been traveling together for two weeks now. Danielle forgave them from making such a foolish mistake. While Eragon and Murtagh welcomed her with opened arms (AFTER they found out she wasn't a bad guy). Right now, Danielle was leaning onto Kahiro, they were not together with Eragon and Murtagh because she wanted to have some time on her own to sort out her problems.

_Haih… life is changing. Kahiro… Are we going to join the Varden? _Said Danielle after a minute of silence.

_I refuse to join that traitor… but for Varden… I am not sure. I want to be free to roam the skies anytime I want, not hiding behind walls… _Kahiro answered.

_Maybe we can live with the elves… _Danielle said, remembering the unconscious elf that lay next to her bed. Eragon had rescued the elf when he himself got captured by the Shade.

_We still have time. We will decide sooner or later. _Kahiro said, ending the conversation. _Now you need to go practice on your pebble thing, after that, the fire one. _

Eragon had thought Danielle how to use magic, first he thought her how to lift up the pebble by using magic, it was surprisingly easy for her. Even Eragon was surprised at the amount of time she took to master it. She then learned how to control fire. Which now was her favorite spell. She loved playing with fire (not literally). She even made a sort of a mini fire dragon for a while.

Danielle stood up, stretched and groaned. _You know I have already perfected it. What's the point? Anyway, let's go back to camp. I want to see whether they improved._

Kahiro snorted and stood up, both of them walked back to camp.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Eragon took a shuddering breath and forced his eyes open. Murtagh and Saphira stood on either side of him, watching with concern. "Are you all right?" asked Murtagh. Eragon had tried to contact the elf through their thoughts. Successful, he found out that her name was Arya, the reason why she wasn't waking up and the location of Varden. "You've been kneeling here for almost fifteen minutes."

"What's going on here?" Eragon looked up, to see Danielle standing there next to Kahiro. "Eragon, you alright?" she asked. Even though Eragon wasn't her brother, because of his namesake, she treated him as one.

Eragon stood, wincing as his cramped knees stretched. "I talked with Arya!" Murtagh and Danielle frowned quizzically, as if to inquire if he has gone mad. Eragon explained, "The elf – that's her name."

_And what is it that ails her? _Saphira asked impatiently.

Eragon told them about his mind conversation with the elf. "How far away is Varden?" Murtagh asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," confessed Eragon. "From what she showed me, I think it's even further from here to Gil'ead." Murtagh and Eragon soon started arguing about the distance.

Murtagh then grunted and crossed his arms. "Of course. Murtagh the pack animal. Murtagh the horse leader. I should have remembered that's all I am good for nowadays. Oh, and let's all not forget, every soldier in the Empire is searching for me now because you defend yourself, and I had to go _save_ you. Yes, I suppose I'll just follow your instructions and bring up the horses in the rear like a good servant."

Eragon and even Danielle was surprised at the sudden venom in Murtagh's voice. "What's wrong with-" Eragon was interrupted by Danielle.

"Have you two forgotten about me?" Eragon and Murtagh stared blankly at Danielle. Kahiro huffed and growled. Danielle sighed. "I have a dragon too you know." They blinked. "Look, Eragon, you can bring your precious elf to Varden on Saphira. While Murtagh and I will journey together." Eragon opened his mouth to object. But stopped when Danielle put her hand up to silence him.

"I know that you want to take good care of Snowfire. Murtagh and I will travel on the horses. Slowly, unless serious danger arise, we can ride on Kahiro. All you have to do is draw out a basic map that we can follow." Murtagh nodded in understanding, Eragon however didn't.

"But you might get killed!" shouted Eragon.

Danielle glared at him. "So what? Even you tried to kill me and you couldn't. What? So you trust Murtagh to survive all on himself? For_ your _information. You barely managed to survive the spar with me. Or do you want to proof yourself again? Or is it because I'm a _pitiful little _female?" she spat out at him. Eragon cringed.

"It… It's not like that…"

"Then let me do what I want. If you're so worried about my safety. Teach me more magic then." She then looked at him. "Don't worry, I cant take care of myself." She said with a soft smile. Then she and Kahiro walked out of the campsite. Murtagh blinked.

"Wow… Who knew she had such a tongue?" he said, smiling. Eragon looked at him. "What she said was kind of true you know. You don't have to worry about us. After all, she _did _kick our asses in sparing."

"Oh shut up." Eragon said throwing a stick at him. Murtagh's eyes sparkled.

"I mean, you're a _rider, and _you had more experience. _Plus_..." Murtagh babbled on and on how Eragon should have beat her. Eragon groaned and complained to Saphira.

_He's right too you know. _Said Saphira with a laugh. Eragon stared at her with disbelief.

_Not you too…_

**Lolz. Please please review! Tell me what you think about it. PLEASE! Maybe a little romance will be coming up on the next chapter. NOT Eragon/Danielle. Murtagh/Danielle. Maybe Eragon with Arya or something… oh well… REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 Her Memories and Her Reason

**Okay, This chapter is basically about Danielle's past. Enjoy and review!**

**Recap**

"_Wow… Who knew she had such a tongue?" he said, smiling. Eragon looked at him. "What she said was kind of true you know. You don't have to worry about us. After all, she did kick our asses in sparing." _

"_Oh shut up." Eragon said throwing a stick at him. Murtagh's eyes sparkled._

"_I mean, you're a _riderand you_ had more experience. _Plus_..." Murtagh babbled on and on how Eragon should have beat her. Eragon groaned and complained to Saphira._

He's right too you know_. Said Saphira with a laugh. Eragon stared at her with disbelief._

Not you too…

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

There was a rustle in the bushes behind Danielle, she spun around and unsheathe her sword, Murtagh popped out of the bushes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She sheathe her sword back again. Murtagh looked around.

"Where's Kahiro?" he asked, wondering where that great brute was.

"Flying with Saphira somewhere." Danielle answered as she sat down onto the ground and stared at the water. They were near a lake, it was beautiful. Around them, trees seemed to glow under the moonlight. The moon was whole and there was many stars out. The lake was crystal clear and they could see the reflection of the stars on it. "This place is beautiful isn't it?" breathe out Danielle while patting the ground next to her. A silent invitation for him to sit. **(Anybody who want to see the picture of the place I am describing go to my profile! Only the trees and the Moon though…)**

Murtagh looked at the surroundings carefully. "Yes it is." Danielle turned her head to look at him. It was the first time Murtagh really looked at her. Her brown eyes was no longer dark and cold. Most likely because of Kahiro. No, it was sparkling. Her long red hair was tied up in a loose bun, strands of hair escaping it. She was a true beauty. Not very much unlike the elf. With the moonlight hugging her figure, it seemed as if she was a goddess. (Kinda lame there… Sorry!)

"So what brings you here?" she asked him.

"It seems like we are going to travel a lot together. And I realized I don't know much about you, except the fact that you're a girl and your name is Danielle."

Danielle looked at him in surprise. Then genuine kindness. "Um… Well… There isn't very much to know about me… But… I don't know you very well either."

"Yeah." For a while there was only silence between them. "So what's your full name?" asked Murtagh.

"Um… Danielle Rashi." She answered. "And yours?"

"Murtagh, just Murtagh. I don't know my parents name." he said, lying through his teeth.

"Oh… What happened?" she asked. Murtagh just looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories…" There was another awkward silence. "I… I lost my parents too." Murtagh looked up.

"My mom left my family when I was 5. I didn't remember the details, but I knew she loved us. I knew she loved me. Something forced her to go. I guess I would never know why…" Tears came into her eyes. Remembering that night was hard.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Flashback**

"_Amy, you don't have to go… We can face this together." Danielle could hear it from the top of the stairs. She had came down to get a glass of water to drink, only to see her mother and father in a heavy conversation. Tears were leaking form both her parent's eyes._

"_No James. We can't. I MUST leave. They are after me James. I don't want the children to get hurt. Both Eragon and Danielle. You have to take care of them. Okay James? Be strong." Amy said. Danielle's mother was beautiful. Far beautiful then any one Danielle saw. But she was young. She always thought everybody was beautiful._

"_But Amy…" James complained. "I… I don't want to loose you." He said to her. Amy just looked away from him._

"_Its… It's late. Let's go to sleep." She whispered and she stood up and walked towards their bedroom. James quickly followed._

_That night, Danielle couldn't sleep well. Her door opened and she shut her eyes. Pretending to sleep. She felt a kiss on her forehead and a whisper._

"_Danille, darling. I love you. Don't ever forget that okay?" and another kiss. "If you ever need help, remember that I am there with you and say the word 'Shoah'. It would help you." Danielle opened her eyes and looked at her mother._

"_Mom… Am I going to see you again?" Danielle asked in a whisper. A tear leaked down her mother's eyes._

"_Let's hope so my dear. Now go back to sleep." She said. Tucking Danielle in she then whispered. "Atra gulai ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr." Danielle felt a wave of calm sweeping over her. She didn't ask what it meant. She just knew it was powerful. "Goodnight darling." Her mother said, before shutting her bedroom door._

_That was the last time Danielle saw her mother._

**End Flashback**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Murtagh listened in sadness. Danielle was already silently crying.

"Your brother's name is Eragon? Is he by chance-"

Danielle interrupted him. "No. My Eragon had red hair and blue eyes." She said. Then she sighed. "I lost Eragon and my Father in a fire."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Flashback**

'_Dad? Dad!' a little girl screamed through the house. The house was on fire. The heat, the intensity of it gently licked on her skin, scorching it. She was huddled on the ground of the nursery. Her red hair fanned out messily, just like the fire itself._

'_Baby? Are you there?' A man came into view. He had livid black hair and brown eyes. He coughed trying to get the smoke out of his lungs. The banister crashed down, nearly squashing him with it. 'Baby, you have to get out of here. Go!' he screamed in pain. Fire had gone onto his shirt. She could see he was in pain._

'_Dad? Are you alright? Dad. Let me help you.'_

'_No! Get out of here. GET OUT!' he shouted at her. She was frightened. Tears were streaming down her face. She could feel the heat all around her, it hurt, it hurt a lot. 'GO!' _

_She scrambled up, she wasn't sure what to do. Finally she ran out the front door. Leaving her screaming father behind her. The screams haunted her. She could hear her little baby brother crying loudly from the nursery. As if a second thought she ran upstairs and kicked the door open. More smoke came from the inside she coughed and the smoke hurt her eyes. With her eye watering she quickly grabbed her baby brother from his cot and ran downstairs out of her house. _

_She could hear her father banging onto things and screaming in pain. A part of the ceiling crashed down behind her. She ran out, with tears streaming down her face while clinging onto her brother like dear life. The poor boy was not hurt, only frightened and scared. She just kept on running, blindly shouting for help. She stepped onto something, then a sharp pain on her head. Then everything went black._

**End Flashback**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"When I woke up, my baby brother wasn't in my hands. And I realized, I lost my whole family, my whole life. To the fire." Danielle was sobbing. Murtagh awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned in the his chest and continued crying. All the years of pain and torment finally came pouring out. Soon the crying stopped.

Murtagh looked down. In his arms, was the prettiest girl Murtagh ever saw. After a while, he realized that Danielle was fast asleep. Murtagh sighed and looked at her again.

"I guess it took a lot out of her to tell me all that. But why did she do it? Tell me everything?" He said out loud. He was shocked when he heard a voice in his mind.

_Because she needed someone to hold her and help her. _

He turned around. "Kahiro?" he asked.

_Yes, it is me. Saphira had gone back to Eragon. _Kahiro answered.

"What did you mean by she needed someone to hold her?" he asked.

_Hush. Talk to me in your mind. I don't want to wake her up. She deservers some rest._

_Okay. But what did you mean? _Murtagh asked.

_Ever since her father's death. She lived on the streets, occasionally doing odd jobs here and there. She didn't inherit anything. Everything was burned in the fire. Until she was 15, she finally managed to get a higher up job and rent an apartment._

_Apartment? What's that? _

_A mini house. Anyway, she couldn't lean on anybody for help. She had kept everything bottled inside of her. Until now._

_Didn't she cry to you?_

_Not really. I guess it is because we talk mind to mind. I guess it doesn't let her 'unbottle' her feelings. _Answered Kahiro thoughtfully.

_What job did she do to get her off the streets? _

Kahiro turned her head and looked Murtagh in the eye with her large golden one, _Assassination._

**I hope I didn't rush anything… hope you all like it. I'm going to stop updating for a while. **

**Because I seem to have really little reviews… I'm not sure people are continuing to enjoy my story. So PLEASE review and let me know whether you like it! PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REIVEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Sketch and The Kidnapping

**I am soooo sorry for the late update… I have not been near the com for a while… Thanks for all ur reviews! Ur answers will be at the bottom..**

**Recap**

Apartment? What's that?

A mini house. Anyway, she couldn't lean on anybody for help. She had kept everything bottled inside of her. Until now.

Didn't she cry to you?

Not really. I guess it is because we talk mind to mind. I guess it doesn't let her 'unbottle' her feelings_. Answered Kahiro thoughtfully._

What job did she do to get her off the streets?

_Kahiro turned her head and looked Murtagh in the eye with her large golden one, _Assassination.

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Assassination?" cried out Murtagh loudly. Danielle shifted in his arms.

_Shh… Not too loud. Don't wake her. _Said Kahiro glaring at him.

_Sorry… _he mumbled. _But, assassination? _Kahiro lay onto the ground.

_The missions was easy for her. But after they asked her to kill someone she knew and loved. She quit. How do you think she suddenly was so good at fighting?_

_Oh… She must have had a really hard life then… _Murtagh then looked at the beauty that lay in his arm. _Why are you telling me this? _He asked. He was kind of curious why suddenly, everybody started to trust him more.

_If Danielle trusts you. I should too. Just don't hurt her. Or else. _Kahiro growled and showed her sharp fangs to emphasized her point, before walking back to camp. Leaving a sleeping Danielle and a troubled Murtagh.

After a while, Murtagh stood up and carried Danielle bridle style (I think that's what it's called) back to camp. Eragon and Saphira were already fast asleep. Kahiro, however was staring at them with a lazy eye opened. Murtagh sigh and lay Danielle softly next to Kahiro. She shivered at the lost of warmth, but quickly snuggled close to Kahiro. Murtagh went over her side of the camp and lay down. Trying to ignore the coldness of the night. Kahiro looked at him lazily.

_Are you cold? _She asked him.

_Not really… _Kahiro stared and blinked at him at him, _Fine, yes, I am._

Kahiro shifted, careful not to wake up Danielle and created more space. _You can sleep here. _She said, signaling to the empty space next to Danielle. _Don't take this too kindly, but the least I can do is to at least keep Danielle's new friend warm… _

Murtagh smirked at her. _Riiight… _he said. Kahiro snorted.

_Just get your ass over here. _She said before snapping her eyes shut. Murtagh stared at her for a few second before standing up and leaning onto Kahiro.

"Good-night. Kahiro." Murtagh mumbled.

_Goodnight little one. _(I am sooo sorry for the OCCness, I kinda got lost at the moment… I'll try to make it more real!)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle woke up and yawned. She shifted and snuggled closer to Murtagh, his arm around her waist. _Wait, Murtagh!_ Her eyes widened and the events that happened the day before rushed through her.

"Impressive dragon and a beautiful rider." mumbled a voice behind her. Danielle blushed. It took a while too realize that it was Murtagh sleep talking.

_So your awake little one? _Danielle shifted slightly, trying not to awake Murtagh.

_Yes. _She replied. _And you mind telling me what on earth is Murtagh doing next to me? _Said Danielle with a glare. She know that it was something to do with Kahiro. She could feel the guilty pleasure in Kahiro's voice.

_What makes you think _I _did anything?_ Kahiro said, blinking innocently. Danielle groaned. She shifted slightly again, trying to stand up without waking Murtagh up. Danielle's arm slipped and elbowed Murtagh ribs.

_Oops… _Danielle thought and Murtagh awoke with a loud groan. He looked around, only to see Danielle in an uncomfortable position. He blushed and removed his arm from her waist and quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry for waking you." Danielle said. Looking down so that Murtagh wouldn't see her face turn red.

"It's," Murtagh coughed with embarrassment. "It's okay." And he scratched the back of his head. Kahiro was standing behind both of them. Listening to their conversation with amusement.

_I am so going to get you back for that… _Danielle grumbled at Kahiro. Kahiro just gave her a you-know-you-want-to-thank-me-for-that look. Danielle growled. _Since when did you_ _become Mrs. Matchmaker? Anyway, can you contact him again? Because I can't somehow…_

After a few minutes of silence. _Me neither. It seems like a heavy guarded fortress. I don't know how I managed to go it yesterday. _said Kahiro.

_Never mind then. _Danielle turned to Murtagh and asked "So should we awake Eragon?"

"Uh… sure." Murtagh answered. Danielle smiled.

"Okay! You do it!" she said cheerfully. Murtagh looked at her confused then he shrugged and walked towards Eragon.

_He never tried to wake up Eragon before did he? _Kahiro asked, trying to contain her laughter.

_Nope. It was always me. _Answered Danielle with a small giggle.

Murtagh walked up to Eragon and shook him. "Eragon, wake up." Eragon just did a light snort and swatted his hand away. "Eragon?" he said again. "Eragon!" he screamed in his ear. Three things happened.

One, Eragon's hand snatched out for his sword, but missed and whacked Murtagh in the ribs. Two, Eragon shot up and collide his head with Murtagh's .Three, Sapihra's tail lashed out in annoyance (don't forget that Eragon and Saphira are connected) and literally swept Murtagh off his feet. Danielle and Kahiro was laughing to death in the sidelines.

After a while of shouting, growling and in Danielle's case, giggling. Murtagh sat down next to her, growling while nursing his head injury. He glared at her. "You knew he was going to do that didn't you?"

Danielle smiled in mock innocence. "I don't know what you mean." She said, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. Then she coughed. "Is your head okay?" she asked, she felt kind of guilty. His head was bleeding slightly, not enough to kill him, but just enough to hurt. She leaned in to examine the wound closely. She winced, "It doesn't look too bad, but it need something to stop the blood." She tore off a bit of cloth from her blanket and held it to his wound. "There you go."

Murtagh felt a bubbling feeling inside of him. _'What is going on with me?'_ he thought as he felt Danielle's cool hand against his head. _'Aargh… Stupid male hormones.'_ (I don't know whether they even knew what was hormones then… but I'll just put it in.) After a while of mentally torturing himself, he felt Danielle's hand move away from his head. "That stopped the bleeding, you should be alright now." Danielle said, smiling sweetly.

Murtagh grunted. "Yeah, thanks." Then there was an awkward moment of silent.

"Hey guys, I think we should get a move on, we really need to." Eragon said, shouting from afar. Danielle nodded to him and stood up.

"Let's get a move on then." she said to Murtagh with a small smile she walked off to saddle Cadoc (The saddle was made by Eragon, not as good as Brom's… but okay.)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle rode gracefully on Cadoc, in between Eragon and Murtagh. The journey had been a comfortable silence, Eragon was having a conversation with Saphira, while Murtagh was just staring into space. Danielle had a sketch book out on her lap, drawing the landscape with three people in it. Eragon, Murtagh and herself. How she drew so nicely while riding on a horse, remained a mystery to many people.

"I think we should set up camp here." Eragon said, stopping Snowfire beside a dark tree. "I need to check on Arya." He said. Danielle nodded and slid off Cadoc. Murtagh followed the suit. Danielle went to gather firewood while Murtagh went to hunt for food. After a while they all gathered around the fire.

Eragon cast a worried look at Arya. "I need to bring her to the Varden soon. Maybe the day after tomorrow I'll leave you guys if things go well." He said. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Eragon… You don't have to stay with us. We very well can take care of ourselves." she said. _'Men.'_ she thought.

"I know… but what if the Ra'zac come searching for me and found you. You won't able to hold your grounds agai-" Danielle exploded before Eragon could finish his sentence.

"Oh god Eragon! I'm not a baby! Neither is Murtagh! Just because maybe you have more experience then Kahiro or I at being a rider doesn't mean that we are totally useless you know! Murtagh probably has more experience in fighting and I'm a better fighter then you!" Danielle shouted. She was sick of being treated as the lower class just because she was a female.

"I know but, you're a girl and-"

"You are so goddamn sexist… Are you that blind Eragon?" she growled at him. Then she turned around and walked off with Kahiro following behind her. Murtagh stared at her back.

"She can never cease to surprise me…" Murtagh said and he looked at Eragon's astonished face.

Neither of them saw a pair of maroon eyes staring at them, listening to their conversation. "Yes… It is time…" he said before turning away and running after the girl.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle leaned against a tree after she felt she was far away enough from the camp. Kahiro slithered up to her. _He didn't mean it, little one… Maybe you should forgive him…_ she said to Danielle

_I know I'm being very selfish… But from where we, I came from, everybody is treated as an equal… well, there was quite a bit of sexist left, but we know how to defend ourselves. _Danielle said back.

Kahiro looked at her with kind eyes. _You are right, form where you came from. But Eragon doesn't know where you came from. You have to understand, here, females are treated as the lesser… _

Danielle grunted, then she sighed. _Fine, Fine… I'll forgive him…_

_Another thought, you were never selfish… _Kahiro said.

Danielle gave a small smile and hugged Kahiro. _I love you… _Kahiro's eyes softened.

_I love you too little one. Now go back to camp. _She said the Danielle, just then, two ugly hairy men jumped out and pushed Danielle onto the ground, holding her still. "Urgals!" Danielle shouted, recognizing them from Eragon's description. Kahiro roared and went to bite the Urgals.

"Jierda!" A man shouted out from behind the bushes at Kahiro. Kahiro was blasted onto a tree and slumped unconscious.

"Kahiro!" Danielle screamed in terror. "Kahiro!" Then she turned back to the man. "If you hurt her I swear I will…" her voice turned softer when she saw the man. The man had the same red hair as her. He was pale, like her. Could it be… Eragon? (her brother…) Then she quickly shook her head. She knew that thought was ridiculous. "What have you done to her?" she screamed at him. Struggling against the two, no, now four men that held her down. "Who the hell are you?" she screamed.

The shade looked at Danielle with amusement. "I am a shade… By the name of, Durza." Danielle glared at him, finally cease her struggling.

"Right Donkey or whatever your name is… What the hell do you want with me?" The shade felt a flicker of annoyance but ignored it. Then he leaned in and caressed Danielle's cheek. She turned her head to bite his finger. The Shade quickly pulled back.

"We need you, you and your dragon… But we will see you in a while." Then he smirked and Danielle's eyes widened knowing he was planning something, she struggled even more against the Urgals. "Nighty night." He said while saying the ancient language to knock Danielle out. After she was unconscious he quickly took the sketch book that Danielle left and looked at it "Not bad." Then he scribbled a note inside. Then, he, Danielle, Kahiro and the Urgals vanished. Leaving the sketchbook open, lying on the ground.

**Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! Okay… Time to reply the reviewers one by one… im going to start from my first reviewer! Cuz I realized that I have not been replying.. lolz. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Deer-Shifter: Thanks soo much for being my first reviwer! Sorry for the late reply… I was kinda busy… Sorry! There ya have it already, the gender (which is female) and the name (which is Kahiro)**

**Ginger-Bizkit: Im so glad you loved the story! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Elemir: Glad you liked it! Thanks!**

**-The.Silver.Hawk- Glad you loved it! Thanks for the compliment.. Im really sorry for the late review reply… I like ur nic name though XD THaNks!**

**GothBabeNmdVanwa: Hehe… if there is no cliff, nobody would wanna read it. Lolz. Hope your still reading my updates!**

**CaptainUnderpants92: Nice name :P Glad you loved it!**

**Elevanya: Im guilty for Marie-sue's…. Sorry, it's cuz I wish I would be like them… That's why Im a Marie-Sue Lover… Lolz. Yeah it's a secret. But it will be revealed later!**

**Hyperistic gal: You suit ur name XD. Glad you loved it! Thanks for the support!**

**Dreamgirlhoo: Oh… Assassination.. I guess… I dunno… I kinda messed up that part… Oops..**

**Dreamgirlhoo: Thanks soo much for the advice! I hope im able to follow it. Im not mad. I welcome some flame and advices. Please return to check it out!**

**Hyperisticgal: Thanks for reviewing again! Yeah… I kinda made that up on the way… I needed an excuse! Lolz. REVIEW MORE! LOVE YOU!**

**Elemir: haha yeah. Thanks for reviewing again.. I LVOE YOU TOO! XD hey… you mind if I use ur nic somewhere in my story? Elemir sounds like an Elven name… XD**

**Ginger-Bizkit: THANK YOU for returning. U sure it wasn't lame? I kinda thought it was… sing llamas? Hehe.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW MORE! **


	12. Chapter 12 Leaving and Torture

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! School just started and I was kind of busy! Enjoy!**

**Recap:**

"_We need you, you and your dragon… But we will see you in a while." Then he smirked and Danielle's eyes widened knowing he was planning something, she struggled even more against the Urgals. "Nighty night." He said while saying the ancient language to knock Danielle out. After she was unconscious he quickly took the sketch book that Danielle left and looked at it "Not bad." Then he scribbled a note inside. Then, he, Danielle, Kahiro and the Urgals vanished. Leaving the sketchbook open, lying on the ground._

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Murtagh walked off towards the direction of where Danielle was headed earlier. Eragon sat by the fire, having a conversation with Saphira.

Saphira turned to look at Eragon. _What ails you? Little one._ Saphira asked.

_It's just, Danielle… She doesn't understand. She could get killed out there alone like that! _

Eragon answered.

_You must understand Eragon. She is a hard-willed person. You know she can take care of herself from the amount of skill she has with her sword. Danielle knows that you can't always be there for her, she needs to train, get more experience, on her own. _Saphira said in with a kind voice.

Eragon sighed. _But she's just a new rider! She doesn't even know a lot of ancient language! _Saphira turned her huge sapphire eyes and looked into his.

_Danielle is not a new rider, she became a rider about the same time as you did. But I have a feeling that the reason you don't want to let her be alone is not this. But another. _Saphira said. Eragon felt heat rise onto his face. He quickly shook his head.

_It's not like that… _he said, trying to convince himself even.

_You have duties, don't forget that. You must always put your duties before whatever feelings you have. _Saphira said while nuzzling him with her nose.

_I know, I know… _Then he gave a separate thought. _'But Murtagh… what's going on with him and Danielle?' _he thought to himself.

Just then Murtagh burst into the clearing. "Eragon!" he shouted.

Eragon shot up in surprise. He looked at Murtagh, Murtagh was looked frantic. "Yeah?" Eragon asked worriedly.

"Danielle left us!" he dumped what he was holding onto Eragon's lap, it was Danielle's sketchbook. Eragon squinted in the dark night to read it.

_Dear Friends,_

_Kahiro and I have left by ourselves to train more and gain experience. Since you gentlemen don't seem to want female companionship, we have decided to leave you. I assure you I would be fine and that you won't need to come after me. Please do not blame my leave on yourselves. I will see you again one day._

_From, your beloved friend_

_Danielle._

Eragon looked up and saw Murtagh glaring at him. "It's all your fault!" he snarled at him.

Eragon looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she would actually leave us…"

Murtagh gave him a death glare before walking away, he needed sometimes alone. _'Please Danielle, wherever you are, please be safe.' _He thought, as a silent tear slid down his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(With Danielle)**

Danielle stifled a scream as a whip slashed against her back, stinging her skin. "Where is Ellesmera?" The man that held the whip asked her. She grinned and said.

"Up my ass, round the corner, turn left and go up the elevator." Which earned her another slashing of the whip. She clutched her eyes tightly. She gave up on telling them she have no idea where or what the hell was Ellesmera, but they didn't believe her.

"Where is Ellesmera?" the man asked with a stern voice.

"I already told you I don't know WHAT THE HELL IS ELLESMERA!" she screamed. The man put down his whip, but turned round to take up a pair of tongs. Danielle stared at it. The man put the tongs into the fire, waiting till it was red.

"Where is Ellesmera?" the man asked again. Danielle growled, she tried to summon magic, but she couldn't. They drugged her.

"Are you that stupid? Is that all you can sa-" before she could answer finish her sentence, she felt a stinging on her back, it grew and grew, she realized that the man had put the red hot tongs onto her skin. She screamed as it burned into her skin. She felt her own blood dribble down from her back onto her legs, then onto the floor. Tears came into her eyes. "Murtagh, Eragon… Please… Save me…" she said before passing out with pain, her last thought on hoping Kahiro wasn't suffering as much as she did.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(A Month Later…)**

Murtagh sat in his new cell, or so called cell. The Varden had placed him in a rather comfortable room. He was well fed and well clothed. Plus he had all and any books he wanted. He was comfortable. His thoughts strayed as he thought about Danielle. How is she? Is she alright? Was he going to be seeing her anytime soon? He was deeply worried about her. Somehow, she made him feel like he was altogether a totally different person when he was with her. He felt, good when he was around her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle woke up from another series of torture. Her hands were chained tight onto the walls and her legs were spread open. (Imagine an X shape on the wall.). She felt different from before, and she looked different. Unless you count the time where the soldiers stuff her head down freezing cold water… She hadn't taken a shower since she got there. Her hair was caked with so much blood that her hair looked like it was dipped into a very dark red paint. Her body was scarred beyond recognization. Her once flawless skin was covered in so much scars and bruises that you could barely see a glimpse of skin. Her once warm brown eyes turned cold and haunted.

The door to her cold cell opened. She didn't bother to look up. A cold finger lifted up her face. "My, my… Darling… Look at you." Danielle recognized that voice. It was Durza's. She wondered what he wanted now. He never came to see her unless it was to enjoy seeing her being tortured. "Even when your covered with scars and such, you still look incredibly beautiful." He said.

"Fu… Fuck you." (Ehehe… forgive me!) She swore while trying to bite his finger. Durza tsked.

"You shouldn't speak with such a mouth… I have enjoyed watching you suffer… Your stubbornness amuse me… And I dearly would like to see how you are going to be when we truly fight." He said. Danielle growled. She didn't really understood what he was saying, but she felt that he was going to do something.

"Galbatorix wants to meet you, and take you away, but I have had so much fun with you. I can't help but don't want to let him take you away…" Then he leaned in and whispered into Danielle's ear. She shivered as his cold breathe stung her cheek. "I would like to take the pleasure of killing you myself." Then he went back to his normal talking. "I'm not exactly fond of Galbatorix, so I am going to give you a chance. I will kill you one day, mark my words…" Danielle's eyes widened as she heard Durza said the stunning word in ancient language. And she knew no more. **(Gasp! What's going to happen?)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danielle woke up and her head was pounding. She heard a deep grunt from beside her. She turned her head and saw Kahiro. "Kahiro…" she tried to shout out but couldn't. She was too weak to even speak. Her hand gripped onto a small stone and threw it with all her might at the dragon. Kahiro awoke. And blinked at her.

_Danielle? Danielle! What… Where are we? _Kahiro asked as she looked around. They weren't in the dungeon anymore. In a forest in fact.

_Kahiro… I missed you… Did they do anything to you? _Danielle asked worriedly.

_No, not to me, but oh my… Look at you, little one. Your… Your hurt… What have they done to you?_

_I'll tell you later. But right now, fly us to Varden… You know where it is…_ Danielle's voice grew weaker, and she quickly slipped into darkness again. Kahiro stood up and roared into the night sky. She swore that she was going to make whoever was the cause of Danielle's wounds pay.

**I hoped I didn't rush this part… lolz. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**To my lovely reviewers…**

**Ginger-Bizkit: Hehe. You found out that in this chapter Murtagh doesn't save her. Lolz! Glad to have ur support! Review More! xoxo**

**Hyperistic gal: sweat drop I actually had no idea what you were going on about. Sorry! Lolz. Glad u liked it! Come back for more! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 Varden and Her Death

**HELLO! Lolz. Thanks for ur review. But its so little! I only got two:'( ReVIEW PLEASE! I beg of you. Come on, wheres da love?**

**Hyperistic gal : Now there's more!**

**Ginger-Bizkit: Haha yeah, I used it cuz my brother always says that to me when I ask him for something. So its thanks to him I had that XD hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ONWARDS! And well.. the recap first…**

**Recap**

_Danielle woke up and her head was pounding. She heard a deep grunt from beside her. She turned her head and saw Kahiro. "Kahiro…" she tried to shout out but couldn't. She was too weak to even speak. Her hand gripped onto a small stone and threw it with all her might at the dragon. Kahiro awoke. And blinked at her._

Danielle? Danielle! What… Where are we?_ Kahiro asked as she looked around. They weren't in the dungeon anymore. In a forest in fact._

Kahiro… I missed you… Did they do anything to you?_ Danielle asked worriedly._

No, not to me, but oh my… Look at you, little one. Your… Your hurt… What have they done to you?

I'll tell you later. But right now, fly us to Varden… You know where it is…_ Danielle's voice grew weaker, and she quickly slipped into darkness again. Kahiro stood up and roared into the night sky. She swore that she was going to make whoever was the cause of Danielle's wounds pay._

**End Recap (NOW ONWARDS!)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Argetlam! Argetlam!" Eragon woke up with a start, he looked at the time, it must have been midnight. He yawned as he slowly got out of bed. "ARGETLAM!" cried out someone from behind his door, knocking loudly. Eragon hurriedly went to open the door only to meet with Orik. He yawned.

"Whadda ya want?" he asked sleepily. Orik was so excited he looked like he was going to jump out of his own skin.

"I have great news!" Orik cried out.

"Is the Varden on fire?" Eragon asked. Orik send him a confused look.

"No, b-"

"Are aliens invading the planet?"

"No, bu-"

Eragon frowned. "Is there a giant earthquake?"

"NO! But-"

"Is Galbatorix coming with a dozen dragons?" Orik send him another puzzled look as if Eragon had gone crazy.

"NO!"

"Then tell me in the morning…" Eragon answered sleepily before he dragged his body to bed. Orik sighed.

"No! We found another dragon rider! They are currently resting outside of Varden!" he exclaimed.

Eragon yawned. "Good for you but as I said… tell me in the morning…" and he plumped himself onto the bed. Then his eyes opened and he shot out of bed. Then Orik counted. _'One, two, three.'_

"ANOTHER RIDER?" could be heard echoing down the halls.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kahiro slumped onto the rock outside of where the location of Varden was. She had been traveling for a week without stopping. She felt weak and feverish. But her will on getting Danielle to safety was strong. For the whole week, Danielle had been having weird seizures while she was unconscious. Kahiro knew it was a matter of time when Danielle wouldn't move at all. So by just pure love and will power, she traveled all the way to Varden, without stopping much, only occasionally for water and a little rest.

She heard a stone moving and several people yelling. She smiled gratefully, knowing she and Danielle were now in safe hands, she slipped into the much welcome darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Murtagh stood up as he heard the commotion outside his cell. He leaned forward and tried to listen carefully. The words. 'Argetlam', 'Silver' and 'Dragon' kept on coming up. _'Danielle?'_ he thought as he tried to decipher more words, but failed miserably. He sat anxiously in his cell. Hoping more news would come, and come quick.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Eragon gasped as he saw the huge silvery dragon outside of Varden. _'Danielle!'_ he thought as he rushed towards it. He saw that both the rider and the dragon were unconscious. Danielle, however was in really bad shape. Orik and the twins rushed out to see them. Orik's mouth opened in horror as he saw Danielle's wounds. _Saphira! _Eragon cried out. Soon, a beat of wings was heard and Saphira appeared. She quickly spotted Kahiro and Danielle.

_Eragon! What happened? _Saphira asked in alarmed. _Kahiro?_ She asked, shocked.

Eragon ignored the scars and wounds on Danielle as he moved her into his arms. Danielle was in a very, very bad shape. Even worse then Arya was when she was tortured, which made Eragon think how on earth did she get wounded so badly? _Saphira! I need you and the twins to try and carry Kahiro into Varden. She looks pretty wounded too._ He said as he heaved Danielle in his arms and walked towards the entrance. From the corner of his eye he saw the twins and Saphira trying desperately to carry Kahiro, while trying not to harm her with her scales. (So many 'her's its confusing… lol)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(A Week Later…)**

Danielle groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head pounded and she felt weak and tired. Her vision was blurry before it became clear. She looked around and saw she was in a white room, much like a hospital wing. She shifted slightly and hissed when she felt the burning on her back. She gave up and lay back down, just then a woman entered the tent (I'm not going to bother to explain how she looks like, I left my Eragon book at my frenz house… cry). She smiled warmly at Danielle.

"Hi. My name is Angela." The woman said while smiling bubbly. "And you are?" before Danielle could reply. "Oh yeah! Danielle! Eragon mentioned your name earlier." Danielle stared at her with shock. She shot out of bed so fast that multiple of her wounds tore and bled. Danielle winced but ignore the blood and the pain.

"Eragon? He is here? How bout Murtagh? Do you know him? Where are they?" she asked as Angela tried to push her back onto the bed.

"Yes, they are here. But for goodness sakes! Stop moving! Your just going to tear your wounds, plus dirty your clean clothes." Danielle looked down, and realized she was… clean. Her red hair was back to its normal silky and shiny self. While majority of her wounds were gone, but a lot were still there. She had been changed into a long black pants and a black tank top. Simple, but looked good on her. Danielle was pushed back onto the bed, Angela trying to make her fold her shirt back up, to gain access to the wounds.

"Where are they? Am I going to be able to see them?" she asked softly as she watched Angela binding up her newly torn wounds. She looked through a mirror and winced as she looked at her back, it was horrible. But she ignored the pain.

"They should be coming any- Well, to speak of the devil, here they come." Angela said as she stood up, finished binding her wounds again. Danielle stood up slowly, this time careful not to tear opened anymore wounds. Just in time, seven people entered the room. One she recognized as Arya – The elf that Eragon and Murtagh had save. The other two, were Eragon and surprisingly Murtagh who was shackled by the other dwarves, twins. Then there was another dwarf and lastly, a man who stood tall as if he ruled them all (cool, it rhymes XD). Danielle presumed that the man was the king.

"Danielle!" someone gasped out. Danielle whirled around and came face to face with the person she missed the most, Murtagh. Danielle rushed up to him and hugged him, not letting the fact that he was shackled to prevent her.

"Murtagh…" she said softly and pulled back, then she turned her attention to her brother-like figure – Eragon and hugged him, Eragon however, returned the hug. "Eragon…" she said, tears springing into her eyes.

"Danielle." He whispered as he pulled back and looked worriedly at her. "God, what happened to you?" he asked as he scanned her body, scars and bruises were all over, less than at the time he had found her, but still, it was there.

"So I see that all three of you are acquaintances." said another man, Danielle whirled around to face him, she narrowed her eyes at the twin dwarves beside him, they looked suspicious. "My name is Ajihad, the leader of Varden." He said. Danielle stared at him curiously, then she nodded, as if accepting the fact.

"My name is Danielle Rashi, the second rider." she said softly, making a move to bow, only to wince as her wounds hurt her. Ajihad took not of the fact but stayed quiet. "May I know why, firstly is where is Kahiro and secondly, who are those two." Gesturing at the twins.

Ajihad smiled, "Your dragon, who I presume is called Kahiro, is currently resting in the Dragon-Hold with Saphira, she is being taken care for. And for these two, they are my body guards, they have no name, so they are called the twins. The other is Orik, and the elf is Arya." Danielle bowed slightly at Arya.

Ajihad then turned around, "I will allow you three to catch up with each other, after you have fully healed, come meet me." As he gestured to the twins and Orik to follow him. Arya stayed for a moment, examining Danielle, after a nod of approval, she left. Angela quickly followed, leaving Eragon, Murtagh and Danielle in the room alone.

Danielle blinked at them, awkward silence filled the air. She then walked slowly towards Murtagh and placed her hand over his cuffs, the cuffs slowly melted away from existence. She looked up into his eyes. "I don't know what you did, but with me, you have no need to be a prisoner."

"Danielle…" he said softly, looking into her eyes, her once warm luscious brown eyes now had a tint of coldness in it. She turned away and walked towards the window, her long red hair sparkled in the sunlight.

"What happened, Danielle? Why did you leave us?" Eragon spoke up. Danielle whirled around, eyes full of rage and hurt.

"Leave you? Have you ever thought for a moment that I can't leave you guys, I just cant. You are my family. You guys are everything I have. Why would I leave you?" she asked angrily. Eragon and Murtagh stared at her in shock.

"We didn't think you did… But we decided to respect your choices…" Eragon said softly. Danielle's eyes softened.

"I was lost, in between the world and heaven… I was hurt more in my heart then on my body. I gave up hope, because hope just made me weak, making me submit into their wishes." She said softly, turning her back to them, once again staring out at the sky. "I was a prisoner of my own soul, I was living in a nightmare…"

Murtagh felt tears welting into his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away. _'What have they done to you, Danielle?' _he thought. They both stared at her tensed back. Waiting for more. But only silence followed. Murtagh and Eragon glanced at each other. After a moment of staring, Eragon nodded and slowly left the room. Leaving the two lone souls in the room.

"What happened Danielle?" he asked. Danielle turned slowly, Murtagh was shocked to see a single tear running down her cheek, every part of her seemed dull and restless now. Danielle said the next to words as if she had said she just went shopping. Murtagh's jaws dropped in surprise and horror.

"I died."

… **scary… lolz. Time for fluff! Not the uber fluff, but the kind that gets stuck on ur teeth. The longetst chappy I wrote only 2k words… but ill be wrting more and more each chap! BUT! I want 4 reviews before I continue this story! Its like there is no more faith in me:'(**

**4REVIEW!**

**4 REVIEWS!**

**SO REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 War and The Kiss

**I am so so so so sorry for the very late update… I have been really busy with my school's new year and everything.. I'm ashamed to admit that I fergot all about this story… ehehehe… SORRIE!!!**

**Ginger-Bizkit: I LOVE YOU! Ur one of my greatest reviewer (I only have two so..lolz) hugs and kisses oh btw, ur hilarious.**

**Alsdssg: Haha. Thanks for reviewing for a lot of chapters! Im glad you liked it! Come back for more!**

**Hyperistic gal: I LOVE YOU TOO! Ur another one of my greatest reviwer! hugs and kisses I love you guys… XD 1) its suppose to sounds as if she just said a simple fact. U'll see later… 2) No, I doubt she is happy that she died… lolz. 3) Yep, they'll come in soon. Maybe the next three chapters of so… lolz I LOVE questions. I don't mind.**

**Stars-for-feet: Chill dude XD glad ur so desperate for it! Love ya! Nice nic. XD now heres another!**

**(Okay… RECAP!)**

**Recap**

"_What happened Danielle?" he asked. Danielle turned slowly, Murtagh was shocked to see a single tear running down her cheek, every part of her seemed dull and restless now. Danielle said the next to words as if she had said she just went shopping. Murtagh's jaws dropped in surprise and horror._

"_I died."_

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Murtagh looked at her confused. Danielle sat down onto one of the couches in the room, careful not to let her back touch the material. She sighed as she wiped away her fallen tear.

"Wha…?" Murtagh said, shooting her a confused look.

"They did something to me! They put a spell onto me, I thought Kahiro had died, they made me feel as if she had died! They tore me apart!"

Murtagh looked at her then he stepped towards her and sat next to her. She fell quiet, not moving. He gathered the red head into his arms, holding her. Danielle leaned against him. Breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes. Then she opened them again. "Why… are you…. Being locked up?" she asked.

Murtagh flushed a bit. "Uh… Long story…"

Danielle shook her head. "Well… I haven't got anything but time."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Murtagh stared at the wall of his cell. Screaming and shouting could be heard from above, a shattering of a glass then silence. Murtagh wondered what was going on above, most likely the work of Danielle. He sighed. Maybe she was over reacting at his imprisonment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Flashback**

"_So… uh yeah… That's about it." Murtagh finished off. Danielle kept silent for a while. Her face void of emotion. Then after a few seconds rage took over her features._

"_Oh… My… GOD!" she stood up and screamed. "What kind of inhuman treatment is this? They imprison people just for their heritage???" she exclaimed, getting really, really pissed. Murtagh quickly grabbed her arm._

"_It's alright… It isn't that bad, people still get to visit me, plus I get all the food and books that I want. Anyway, what the Shade did to you was worst." He said, trying to calm her down._

"_Yeah well… The shade's are BAD people… These people here are meant to be GOOD." She pulled her arm away from his grasp, face determined. "I'm going to go have a word with Eragon…" she said before storming out. Murtagh sighed and covered his face with his hands. This was not going to be pretty. She was still as stubborn as ever. _

**End Flashback**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Meanwhile… Back with Danielle…)**

"I thought you were good people!" she screamed out. Eragon stared at her. Did she really care about Murtagh that much? A glass vase next to Eragon exploded, sending flying glass everywhere, both of them were lucky enough not to get hit. A pang hit Eragon's heart as he felt a little bubble of jealousy for Murtagh. He quickly tried to crush it down.

"It isn't like that Danielle… We had no choice… He didn't allow us to enter his mind… I respect his decision and all… But this is the consequence he will have to pay for wanting privacy…" he said softly.

Danielle shook her head. "It isn't meant to be this way…" she said before exiting the room, slamming the door after her. Eragon winced as he felt another wave of sadness and guilt.

Danielle sighed tiredly as she crossed the threshold of the castle. She knew she was expected back in the Hospital Wing, but she felt like seeing Kahiro and having a little chat.

She smiled softly as she reached the gardens, it was wide and beautiful. Almost every single flower, plant and tree of every single colour could be seen. It was a vast land of dreams. She sighed in content, breathing in the fresh air. She reached up to her hair band and undid it, letting the curtain of long silky red hair flow down her shoulders.

_Kahiro… Where are you? _Danielle called out with her mind. Searching for her dragon.

_Look up… _a whisper replied. She looked up to the sky. There, floating right above her, still as magnificent as ever, was Kahiro. Danielle smiled as she watched the dragon do a double twist in the sky before landing right in front of her. She watched in amazement, feeling the same awe as when she had first seen Kahiro. _How are you feeling little one?_

Danielle smiled tightly, _Fine…_she said grimly. Kahiro nudged her with the tip of her nose.

_You feeling well enough for a ride and maybe a swim?_

Danielle grinned slightly. Then she shook her head. _I would love to… But I think for now, I'll be content to just stay here. It reminds me of when I was younger… _

Kahiro nodded, respecting her decision, then she lay down onto the ground, the tall grass tickling her. Danielle leaned against her, stroking her neck. After a while, she fell into her own little world of dreams.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Eragon walked out of the room, sighing. Danielle had changed, she confused him, when he was just about sure with his feelings for Arya, she came along and mixed them all up again. He couldn't help but feel the bubble of jealousy when he saw Murtagh and her together.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried out, snapping him away from his thoughts. _There is a dwarf here to see you. _

Eragon whipped around, an agitated dwarf stood, wringing his hands. "You must come, Argetlam! Great trouble – Ajihad summons you. There is no time!"

"What's wrong?" asked Eragon

The dwarf only shook his head, beard wagging. "Go, you must!"

_Saphira! Come! _He shouted through their telepathic bond, a roar was heard above them, then a loud thud. Eragon clambered onto her back and they set out.

Orik was waiting for them with a grim expression hanging on his face. "Come, the others awaits you…" he led them through the gates and to Ajihad's study. On the way there Eragon piled him with questions, all receiving the same answer. "I don't know."

The large study doors were opened by two guards, Ajihad stood behind his desk, studying a map closely. Arya and another man were there as well. Ajihad looked up. "Good, you are here, Eragon. Meet Jormundur, my second in command."

Soon after he spoke the doors opened again, Danielle walked in, closely followed by Kahiro.

"Ah, I see the new rider is here as well." Ajihad continued. Danielle nodded and bowed slightly.

"I do not know Varden well, nor do I agree with the way you are doing things, but because of the crisis, and also because of the fact I am a rider, I will cooperate and do as you say." She said solemnly, Kahiro humming in affirmative.

Ajihad nodded. "I am not pleased to hear that, but for the time being, I will let this pass." Then he turned to the rest of the group. "I have summoned the six of you because we are all in grave danger, about half and house ago a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel under Tronjhem. He was bleeding and close to death, but he had enough sense left to tell the dwarves what was pursuing him: an army of Urgals, maybe a day's march from here."

Shocked silence filled the large room. Then Jormundur swore loudly and began asking questions the same time Orik did. Arya and Danielle remained silent. Ajihad raised his hands "Quiet! There is no more. The Urgals aren't approaching over the land, but under it. They're in the tunnels… We are going to be attacked from below."

Eragon raised his voice. "Why didn't the dwarves find out sooner? How did the Urgals find the tunnels?"

"We're lucky to know about it this early!" bellowed Orik. Everyone stopped to listen to him. "There are hundreds of tunnels throughout Beor Mountains, uninhabited since the day they were mined. The only dwarves who go in them are eccentrics who don't want contact with anyone. We could have easily received no warning at all!"

"This, is where the dwarf claims they are coming from." Ajihad said, pointing at the map. Everyone moved closer to have a better look. "We are still unsure on the numbers. Neither Orrin nor the elves can help us at this late hour. Even so, I sent runners to both of them with news of our misfortune. At the very least, they won't be caught by surprise if we fall."

"I need you, Eragon and Arya, to help the dwarves collapse some of the tunnels. Arya, you'll work from the underground, Orik will help you. While Eragon, you work from above." Eragon and Arya nodded. "I have evacuated the women and children into the surrounding valleys. If we are defeated, they have guides who will take them to Surda. That's all I can do." Ajihad finished off wearily.

"Do I not have a post then?" Danielle asked quietly. Everyone looked at her, almost as if they had forgotten she was there. Ajihad looked at her and smiled.

"Oh yes you do, you must prepare for battle, for you will be leading some of our ranks. For now, you must rest to recover from your previous injuries, we will awake you for the battle."

Danielle just stared at him. Then nodded, though she clearly was unhappy about it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When the meeting was over everyone scattered out. Danielle walked slowly to her room with Kahiro.

_Are you going to be alright little one? _She asked once they reached their room. Danielle nodded numbly.

_What do you think our chance of survival are? _Danielle asked her grimly.

_Close to nothing. _

Danielle turned and grinned, _so we're just going to have to try our best aren't we?_

Kahiro shook her big head up and down. _Yes we are._

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?" she asked through the doors.

"It is Ane, Lady Argetlam, I am here to prepare you and your dragon for battle." Said a sweet voice.

"Come in." The double doors opened and there stood a woman, about the age of 20. She walked into the room, followed by a few men carrying large pieces of armor.

"These are for your dragon, M'Lady, while this is for you." She said holding up some clothes. Danielle nodded.

"You may help Kahiro get ready, for me, leave it on the bed, I have a few errands to run." She said, while standing up, heading for the door.

_Who ever said I needed help getting these… plates on? _Kahiro asked. Danielle just grinned at her.

_You do not have hands, all mighty one. So please, do try to be nice while I'm gone. Don't rip out someone's head… _She replied, then she disappeared from Kahiro's view.

Danielle walked down to the dungeons, she ordered one of the guards to take her to Murtagh. He quickly complied. Murtagh looked up as she entered his cell.

"We are nearing battle soon…" she said softly, sitting down onto his bed. Murtagh nodded grimly.

"I know, I can hear the shouts of them getting ready." He said. Danielle just sighed.

"If only they trust you enough, you have sword skills enough for at least 10 men out there."

Murtagh just laughed. Then he sat down next to her. "With the heat of the battle I doubt they will notice if I slip out." She looked at him.

"Then I will have to protect you don't I?" she said smiling. Murtagh took a proper look at her. Looking past the joy and fun, sadness and worry filled her weary eyes.

"I think it's you who needs protecting."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Right, says the almighty Murtagh who gets beaten by a girl." She said laughing.

Murtagh smiled at her laugh, he loved that laugh. He leaned in closer. "I guess then I won't regret doing this." He said then he kissed her.

Danielle's eyes widened in surprise when she felt his lips land onto hers, she then closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into the kiss. Both of them holding no regrets, and no lies, only thinking about each other, momentarily forgetting about the dragons, the upcoming war, and death.

**Okay, I made a cheesy ending. Sorry if it sucked! Ehehe. Again I am sorry for the late update. I fell into a writers… block? I dunno. But it's a long chappy to make it up!! FORGIVE ME!!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**  
REVIEW**

**Please!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Battle and The Shade

**Whew… I'm gonna try to finish another chapter today… I'm afraid that this is story is soon going to be ending… don't worry. Im already think of a sequel! XD**

**Oh yeah! Reviewers!!!**

**Alfalfa: Thanks for the review! I guess that part is probably the most interesting thing here isn't it? XD here you go! Oh, and interesting nic. I heard of it somewhere… but cant remember now… come back for more! And review too!**

**Mean Titan: haha. Thanks!**

**w1sh1ng4w1ngs: interesting name… hehe. Wat does PMN mean anyway?**

**Alsdssg: hehe. I hope it wasn't too cheesy… first romance scene I made up! Yay! Glad it was a success. )**

**Froster-Pink: don't worry. Im back to haunt you all. XD yeah… school work had been piling up… but now im on holidays too… so im trying to write as much as I can! Oooh… ur Elemir!!! Hehe. Nice name. nice new name at least XD**

**And that is about all the reviews I got… so sad…. I had so little tears COMEON people!!! Reviewwwww! Anyway… onwards to the story!**

**Recap**

_Murtagh smiled at her laugh, he loved that laugh. He leaned in closer. "I guess then I won't regret doing this." He said then he kissed her._

_Danielle's eyes widened in surprise when she felt his lips land onto hers, she then closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into the kiss. Both of them holding no regrets, and no lies, only thinking about each other, momentarily forgetting about the dragons, the upcoming war, and death._

**End Recap**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"It has begun," Arya said with a sorrowful expression. The troops in the encampment stood alertly with their weapons drawn. Danielle nodded at her. She fiddled with her armor. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"A scout ran out of a tunnel a few minutes ago." Murtagh said, walking over to them, followed by Eragon. "The Urgals are coming."

Danielle looked up at him, meeting his eye. Both of them flushed and turned away, Murtagh cleared his throat. Eragon and Arya watched with interest at their exchange, although one more pleasant than the other.

Together they watched the dark mouth of the tunnel through the ranks of men and sharpened stakes. A minute dragged by, then another and another… Without taking his eyes off the tunnel, Eragon hoisted himself onto Saphira. Zar'roc in his hands.

"I hear them!" Murtagh cried out. Danielle nodded at him and turned to get on Kahiro. "Danielle…" she turned her head to look at him, they stared at each other. "Be careful…" he said.

Danielle just grinned and nodded, hoisting herself up to Kahiro. "I will… _Wiol ono._" She said, then she unsheathed her sword.

Harsh Urgal shouts shattered the air as dark shapes boiled upward in the tunnels opening. At a command, the cauldrons of pitch were tilted on their sides, pouring the scalding liquid onto the tunnel's hungry throat. The monsters howled in pain.

Danielle watched as her stomach turned. She took a deep breathe to calm herself. Then she forced herself to look again. More Urgals soon tamped the pitch down and clambered out of the tunnels. The first row of archers pulled their bows and fired. Eragon and Arya adding their arrows to the deadly swarm. Danielle shuddered as she watched the Urgals fall, line by line. But not very soon after one fell, another took his place. She watched in dismay at their numbers, how were they suppose to defeat every single one? It seemed to be an impossible task.

The first line of defense breached, the main bodies of the two forces collide for the first time. A deafening roar burst from the men and dwarves as they rushed into the conflict. Saphira bellowed and leapt towards the fight, diving into a whirlwind of noise and blurred actions. Danielle took a deep breathe.

_You ready, Kahiro? _She asked, gripping her sword tightly in her hands, making sure she was properly sat on the saddle.

_I could never be more ready… _she replied.

"Then we fight, and we fight as one!" Danielle cried out. With a blast of her wings, Kahiro lifted them off the ground and towards the fight. With her strong jaws and talons, Kahiro ripped through the Urgals, one after another. She used her body strength, weight and size to her advantage. Danielle parried every blow aimed for Kahiro or herself, very soon, her armor and sword seemed to be drenched with blood, almost as if it was red from the beginning.

Danielle fought and fought with all her might, yet still… the battle didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. From the corner of her eye, she watched Orik, Arya and Eragon fight. Something struck her like lightning. Where was Murtagh? She whirled around, taking two Urgals head with her.

"_Jierda_!" she shouted out aiming at the Urgals. Five Urgals slumped onto the ground. Danielle grinned as she saw the man behind them. "You need any help?" she asked.

Murtagh grinned at her. "Thanks." He said. Danielle winked at him.

"Just returning the favor." She said.

_Danielle! _Kahiro cried out. Danielle whirled around. _When you're done flirting with your boyfriend, the city is at stake here._

Danielle mumbled something about dragons stealing the moment. "I'll see ya later." She said to Murtagh, before hurrying over to Kahiro. Soon, she forgot about Murtagh and paid attention to the battle ahead

The fighting continued for hours and hours. The Varden and dwarves were exhausted, but the Urgals remained fresh with reinforcements. It was a nightmare for both Eragon and Danielle. Though they fought their hardest, there was always another Urgal to take the place of the one just killed. Their bodies hurt, they were tired. The dragons were in better condition, while Kahiro, bearing barely any wounds, Saphira's wings were punctured with small ones.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Arya and Eragon leave the battle field together. She watched them suspiciously.

_Argetlam! There are loud noises under Tronjhem. It sounds like the Urgals are trying to dig into the city! _The twins tried to contact her. She quickly jumped onto Kahiro. Kahiro heaved both of them out and flew towards the gates.

An explosion split the air. A long slab of the chamber floor buckled and blew thirty feet up.

_Danielle! Saphira just contacted me, she is injured. _Kahiro told her. Danielle nodded.

_Kahiro, I know Eragon is down there, it seems like he may need some help, drop me off here, it is too small for you. I suggest you try a different way in… _she said to her. Kahiro looked at her. After a while nodded.

_Just be careful… _she said to her softly.

Danielle nodded. _I will…_ Then she jumped off, she landed cleanly onto her feet, standing up she ran into the tunnel.

She saw Eragon standing there staring at something. "Eragon!" she cried out, then she looked up at what he was look at…

It was Durza.

Danielle felt herself fill with rage. Though she was angry, anger didn't blind her thoughts. She quickly contacted Kahiro. Although she knew it was a while before she would be able to reach her. Danielle and Eragon unsheathe their swords.

Durza gazed at them disdainfully and said something in Urgal language. The rest of the Urgals formed a circle around the perimeter of the room. "So my young riders, we meet again."

"Durza…" Danielle spat out as if saying his name was poison. Durza shift his gaze to her.

"Ah my sweet Danielle, still as feisty as ever…" he said to her.

Danielle growled at him. "You'll never capture us alive."

"Is that so?" asked the Shade, raising an eyebrow. "I don't see you dragons around to help you. You can't stop me now. No one can!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Oh please. What do you think we're going to do?" The Shade's countenance darkened, with a snarl he launched at Danielle. "_Jierda_!" she cried out, the Shade banished the spell with a flick of his wrist. The point of the sword was caught between her ribs, piercing her mail and driving her out of breathe. Durza quickly tried to probe into her mind.

"No!" Eragon cried out, running towards him. He engaged him into a battle. Danielle quickly joined in. They parried his blows, but still they were being pushed back. Danielle took a hit on the shoulders, and suddenly, Eragon fell onto the ground. Durza stared at him with hatred flowing form his maroon eyes. He charged at him. Danielle gasp, barely recovering from her previous injury. She tried to stand up, but there was not enough time, just not enough time.

The sword smote heavily across Eragon's back, cutting through both mail and skin. He screamed as pain blasted through him, forcing him to his knees. He swayed, barely conscious.

"NO!" Danielle screamed out at the same time. She watched in horror as hot blood ran down his back. "Brisingr!" she screamed out. At first it was as if her spell didn't work, but soon Durza started to scream in pain. His insides were like they were on fire. Danielle quickly crawled over to Eragon. Just then, the chamber rang with deafening report. She gasped with disbelief.

The star sapphire shattered. Huge glass dagger-like pieces pummeled towards them. "_Huildr!_" she cried out, stopping the glass from hitting them. She looked up.

Saphira and Kahiro were in the centre of the chamber. On Saphira was Arya. Opening their jaws, great flames erupted from them.

Time seemed to go slow for Eragon, he saw Durza kneeling on the floor, first shock, then anger filled his features. He raised his hand at the dragons and words formed on his lips.

As if discovering a hidden strength, Eragon raised up his sword, and plunged it into Durza's heart. Durza stared in horror at his chest, seeing the blade probing out of his body. Then, his skin turned transparent. With one last cry, the Shade was gone.

Eragon fell onto the ground, his vision blurring, then he fell unconscious. Danielle, still shock at the turn of events, smiled. She quickly turned Eragon over and put her hand onto his injured back. "_Waise Heill!" _she said, slowly, she felt herself being drained of energy. She closed her eyes, knowing that she and Eragon was safe. Fell into a blissful land of dreams. Last thing she saw was Arya smiling at her, and Kahiro telling her she was proud.

**Hehe. That's the end. I have a feeling I rushed the Durza part… oh wellz. Sorries if I did! REVIEW**

**I seriously have a feeling this might come to an end… I mean the story… but REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEWWW**

**REVIEW and I'll let u eat my shoe. Or my cookies. Which taste absolutely fantastic! XD**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Healing and Talking

**Yup, this is most likely going to be my last chapter. Hehe. So goodbye to all, but please do come back again, for the sequel. It's coming up soon! Don't worry.**

**REVIEW!**

**Frosted-Pink:** **I had a feeling it was… Sorry to disappoint you… hehe. But don't worry, the sequel will come!**

**Aria DeLoncray: Thanks!**

**Super-hero fan: Hehe… one day? Your quick… or maybe my story is just really little? I don't know. XD um. Yup. I can admit it was random, uniquely random that is. A bit like meee wink Yup, im planning a sequel, which is going to be on Eldest though. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Ginger-Bizkit: Here's another chapter for you! XD aanyway, no, I doubt they will have babies so soon… hehe. Come back for more!!! And uh… a little bit crazy about Murtagh there? Haha. I LOVE YOU! You still come back! My faithful reviewer. You're the best!**

**Sagestar: I agree on the fast part… I don't really know what to do about it though… hehe**

**Mean titan: Don't worry, the shoes clean! I've cleaned it myself! puts poison on the shoe hehe. Sorry! I know, I know, it was fast. And I agree. I just don't know what else to dooooo!**

**Alsdssg: haha. Thanks? XD come back for moreeeee!**

**That was all the reviews I got? I'm hurt! Where's the Christmas spirit???**

**Recap**

_As if discovering a hidden strength, Eragon raised up his sword, and plunged it into Durza's heart. Durza stared in horror at his chest, seeing the blade probing out of his body. Then, his skin turned transparent. With one last cry, the Shade was gone._

_Eragon fell onto the ground, his vision blurring, then he fell unconscious. Danielle, still shock at the turn of events, smiled. She quickly turned Eragon over and put her hand onto his injured back. "Waise Heill!" she said. Slowly, she felt herself being drained of energy. She closed her eyes, knowing that she and Eragon were safe. Fell into a blissful land of dreams. Last thing she saw was Arya smiling at her, and Kahiro telling her she was proud. _

**End Recap**

Danielle groaned as she sat up, her head was pounding, memories rushed into her head like she was being hit by a truck. She winced and held her poor head. Her limbs and body felt like weights. She sighed and looked around. Eragon was lying two beds away from her. Arya, Murtagh and this short curly haired woman were crowded around him. Neither of them seemed to notice that she was awake.

She smiled, happy that they all seemed to be well and unhurt. She watched them with interest. Trying not to let herself be noticed.

"Yes. Now you're just like me." She heard Murtagh say, she nearly gasped when she saw Eragon's scar. She shook her head, '_I guess there are some things that just can't be healed…'_ she thought to herself.

She winced as she felt another pounding to her head (you know, sometimes when your having a headache… It just gets worst all of a sudden?) She bit her lip, hard.

"Ah… I see your awake." Said the woman, Murtagh, Arya and Eragon looked her way. She smiled sheepishly…

"Hi?" she said.

The woman bustled up to her, closely followed by Murtagh. After saying a few words to Eragon, Arya soon came after. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright I guess…" she said smiling to them. "How about you guys?"

"Oh hush hush, we should all be worrying about you. Not the other way round." The mysterious woman said. "Anyway, drink this." And she handed her a thing that looked like a horn.

Danielle took the horn then looked suspiciously at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

The woman shook her head. "Where are my manners? I am Angela, a herbalist, among many other things." She replied.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day and a half," answered Angela. "You're lucky I was around, or it would have taken you weeks, possibly months to heal."

Danielle nodded in gratitude. "I thank you."

The woman just smiled. "Go on, drink it."

Danielle held her breathe and drank it down in one gulp, the liquid scald her throat. She coughed, trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth. She gave back the horn the strange woman. "Thanks…" she said as she immediately felt a little better. Then she shifted her attention to her other visitors.

"Where is Kahiro? How is she?" she asked worriedly.

"Your dragon is fine…" Arya answered. "But very soon, you must come along with me, and Eragon, to Ellesmera, to fulfill you duty and complete your training."

Danielle nod to her. "I will…" Then she turned to Murtagh. "Are they not going to lock you up anymore?"

Murtagh shook his head, and grinned at her. "They decided I wasn't such a bad guy after all." Then his face turned sober. "But no one really cares about that right now. A lot of death had just happen, and the survivors are busy recovering from the battle."

Danielle nodded. "I… have much to discuss with you about…" she said grimly.

Murtagh sighed. "I understand. But for now, rest. Later, we can talk."

"_Wiol ono…_"

**MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Im doneeee done done done done doneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm sooooo glad! Gotta work on the new sequel though! EEK! **

**Um right. I need one or two things from you guys though…**

**REVIEW GODDAMIT!**

**Um… Do you think I should change the title for my story? Or does it not suit this one? And maybe someone can come up with a more interesting summary for me? I suck at summaries! PLEASE HELP!**

**Oh… For people who are begging for more MURTAGH/DANIELLE, do you want me to write another chapter? Like an epilogue, a scene where its just both of them… or should I leave it at that? Tell me please!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Hehe. Goodbye my friends! MAY YOUR SWORD STAY SHARP! (oh btw, review to tell me bout the new chapter thing. This just MIGHT not be the last chappy! Love ya'll!)**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I have decided that this is the end of Blazing Heart. Thank you very much for reading this story. And please do REVIEW!

Oh and by the way, I have started on the sequel and it is up and running already, the title, as you may guess is **Blazing Heart II**. So GO READ IT and please do REVIEW!

Anyway, thanks to my dear reviewers and supporters. Join me on my next journey kay?

**May Your Swords Stay Sharp!**

**_Love.Me.For.Me. aka DeathBroken._**


End file.
